


Вы еще не сошли с ума? А мы уже!

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Family!AU, в которой Олегу предстоит познакомиться и покорить большую и немного сумасшедшую семью Дани.





	1. Chapter 1

— Да, мам, хорошо, мам, да, я тоже с-скучаю. Целую. Кри-Кристинке привет, — Даня улыбнулся и отложил телефон на тумбочку у кровати.

За два месяца он успел ужасно соскучиться по матери и сестре, хоть и привык жить без них. К сожалению, они и не так часто виделись, но от этого он ведь любил их не меньше?

Как и бывает в большинстве семей, которые были созданы слишком рано, родители развелись, когда Даниилу было всего десять, а Кристина в свои одиннадцать была уверена, что она совсем взрослая. Маме чертовски надоела жизнь в маленьком городке без каких-либо перспектив, а отец — отец просто жил своей жизнью, решив, что она дороже некогда любимой женщины. Мама уехала, оставив сына и дочь с отцом, но никто из них не держал на нее зла, все понимали — так будет лучше. Через долгих четыре года, когда Назима поднялась на достаточно высокую ступень своей карьерной лестницы, она забрала к себе дочку, а Даня решил, что не готов расстаться с папой — Сережей.

Отца Даня любил не меньше матери, а порой даже и больше, хотя забота, которую тот дарил сыну, была довольно своеобразной. В какой-то момент отец с сыном негласно решили, что последний достаточно взрослый и не нуждается в круглосуточной опеке, а значит может сам позаботиться о себе. Сергей лишь обеспечивал его средствами на существование и поддержкой в любой сложной ситуации. Мама, конечно, не была в восторге от этого и всячески норовила наставить бывшего мужа на путь истинный, но тот довольно умело избегал с ней всяческих контактов и общался только посредством Дани.

Вот и сегодня Даниилу предстояло порадовать отца и сообщить ему новость — мама и Крис планировали нанести им визит в ближайшее время (зная маму, Даня мог с уверенностью сказать, что в ее лексиконе словосочетание «ближайшее время» могло означать как два дня, так и целую неделю, а то и две). Прошлепав босыми ногами по полу и отметив для себя, что неплохо было бы этот пол помыть, чтобы не липли ноги, Даня постучал в дверь отцовой спальни.

— Заходи, — донесся до него сонный голос Макса.

Даня робко приоткрыл дверь, просовывая в проем сначала голову, а затем, убедившись, что ничего шокирующего он там не увидит, и все тело.

— А папы нет?

Макс выпутал из плена цветастого одеяла лохматую голову и приподнялся на локтях, окидывая Даню недовольным взглядом. Если в обычное время он был похож на ленивого кота, то сейчас больше напоминал льва с огромной выгоревшей гривой, того и гляди, набросится и откусит голову.

— Как видишь, — махнул он рукой на вторую половину кровати.

— Опять не приходил? — вздохнул Даня.

Макс лишь покачал головой, поджимая губы.

— Ладно, когда вернется, скажи ему, что у меня к нему важное дело, — промямлил Даня, пятясь к двери, потому как знал, что лишняя секунда может стоить ему нервов, ведь недовольного Макса мог вынести разве что Сергей, а того, как известно, дома не было.

Максим был на десяток лет старше Дани и по официальной версии являлся близким другом Сережи, хоть и жил в другом городе, что, к слову, не мешало ему часто приезжать в гости и оставаться на несколько месяцев. Дане он не доставлял никаких неудобств, скорее наоборот, было с кем поболтать, пока отец пропадал на работе, да и готовил он вкусно, когда был в настроении. Правда, в самый первый раз Даню немного удивил тот факт, что при наличии гостевой спальни, Макс предпочел ночевать в комнате отца, но те объяснили ему, что они давно не виделись и о многом надо поговорить. К исходу первого месяца накопившиеся темы для разговора должны были быть исчерпаны, но мальчишка настолько привык к сложившемуся порядку вещей, что больше не интересовался, кто где спит и, главное, почему.

Даня прошлепал на кухню. Открыл холодильник, в котором был заплесневелый кусочек сыра и жухлые листья салата — не хватало разве что болтающейся в петле мыши, заглянул в пустую — и немытую — кастрюлю на плите, тяжело вздохнул и пошел одеваться. Растущий организм требовал пищи, а недовольный Макс готовить, очевидно, не планировал. К счастью, у Дани имелось излюбленное место, где он бывал почти чаще, чем дома — небольшая уютная забегаловка за углом, в народе именуемая просто шашлычной, с забавным владельцем — и по совместительству главным и единственным поваром — Тимуром Ильдаровичем, который всегда радовался Дане, как родному сыну, и баловал частого клиента самыми лучшими блюдами, не забывая сделать скидку.

Даня крикнул Максу, что уходит и, громко хлопнув дверью, сбежал по лестнице вниз. Время близилось к полудню, но кто встает рано летом? Некоторые вообще не ложатся, — вспомнив отца, вздохнул Даниил. Как когда-то надоело маме, так надоест и Максу, и он уедет, оставив их с отцом опять вдвоем. Или, по факту, Даня будет совсем один.

Конечно, Даня, чтобы не скучать мог поехать на неделю или две в глухую деревню к горячо любимому дядюшке Родиону, но долгая жизнь без благ цивилизации с чудаковатым мужчиной отрицательно сказывалась на его неокрепшей психике, как говорила тетя Соня — кажется, единственный нормальный человек в их огромной семье. А Даня никогда не ставил под сомнения ее слова.

Колокольчик над дверью шашлычной громко задребезжал, привлекая внимание немногочисленных посетителей. Из кухни высунулась голова повара, который, завидев гостя, моментально появился у стойки, отпихивая блондинистого парнишку, принимающего заказы, в сторону.

— Данечка, дорогой, как жизнь? — расплылся он в счастливой улыбке.

— Как и вче-ера, Тимур И-ильдарович, — улыбнулся в ответ Даня — что могло поменяться в его жизни за один вечер?

— Тебе как всегда? — задал мужчина привычный вопрос, а потом склонился вперед, чтобы задать еще один, не менее привычный, на этот раз заговорщицким тоном: — Ну как там, гостей не ждете?

— Нет, Тимур Ильдарович, пока не ждем, — пожал плечами Даня. — Но мама должна скоро приехать, может быть, и дядя Хабиб решит заскочить на п-пару деньков.

— Это хорошо, — мужчина засиял пуще прежнего, — держи меня в курсе. Егор, мальчик мой, завари Дане самый лучший чай за счет заведения, — обратился он к блондину и, хлопнув того по спине (скорее всего), удалился на кухню.

Даня направился к своему столику у окна, но тот был, как ни странно, занят. Растерянно покрутившись на месте, он выбрал более-менее подходящее место у другого окна, откуда открывался вид на лучшую пекарню в городе, на стене которой красовалась огромная надпись: «Мы месим для вас». Так себе реклама, по мнению Дани, но ведь работала же! Или же причиной популярности был не сомнительный слоган, а сдобные ароматные пирожные в форме ананаса и веселый пекарь, который под высоким колпаком прятал пучок африканских косичек.

— Вот, — через долгих пятнадцать минут на стол перед Даней с грохотом опустилась тарелка супа.

— Эй, Э-Эдик, это не мой заказ! — возмутился он, поднимая взгляд на флегматичного официанта, который даром что смотрел на него невинными голубыми глазами, по факту был той еще вредной сукой.

— Значит перепутал, ешь, что дают, — прохрипел тот, отворачиваясь, — или иди сам меняй.

— А к-кому ты отнес мой заказ? — Даня знал, что легче сделать так, как сказали, чем спорить. Когда-то он пытался.

Официант махнул рукой в сторону его бывшего столика, где сидел незнакомый брюнет и сверлил недовольным взглядом булку Дани. Осторожно взяв тарелку двумя руками и радуясь, что Эдик, видимо, не торопился принести заказ и суп успел остыть, Даня неуверенным шагом направился устраивать важнейший обмен, от которого зависела его сытая жизнь в то утро.

— Д-добрый де-ень, — отчего-то залившись краской, пробубнил он, — официант перепутал наши заказы, вот ваш с-суп.

Поставив тарелку на столик и искренне радуясь тому, что не пролил ее содержимое на парня, Даня схватил тарелочку с булкой и чашку чая, намереваясь вернуться на место, но незнакомец, наконец, подал голос.

— Стой!

Даня замер на месте, не успев отойти даже на шаг.

— Это моё! — парень привстал и бесцеремонно забрал у Дани из рук завтрак.

— Н-нет, моё! — возразил тот, вновь потянувшись за булкой — черт с ним, с чаем — булка была ценнее и калорийней.

— Моё, — не сдавался оппонент, — я не заказывал суп!

— Простите, вы сказали суп? — подала голос женщина за соседним столиком. — Кажется, это мой заказ, — улыбнулась она, подходя ближе. В руках она держала буквально то же самое, за что едва не подрались Даня и незнакомец. — А это, должно быть, ваше, — оставив принесенное на столе, она забрала суп и вернулась на свое место.

— Упс, — до Дани, наконец, дошло, что он отнимал у человека его собственную булку, еще и доказывал, что сам ее заказал. — Эдик, я тебя убью, — прошептал он.

— Кто такой Эдик? — спросил парень, усаживаясь и жестом предлагая Дане сесть напротив.

— Офи-ициант, — протянул Даня, принимая приглашение. Он чувствовал, что обязан объясниться, к тому же, от волнения у него дрожали руки и вряд ли бы он смог донести чай до своего стола без потерь. — Который все перепутал. П-простите, я правда думал, что это мой заказ, — опять смутился он.

— Ничего, с кем не бывает, — улыбнулся незнакомец и протянул Дане руку. — Олег.

— Дэни. Даниил. Даня, — парнишка от волнения, кажется, перечислил все вариации собственного имени, заливаясь краской еще сильнее.

— Даня, — Олег с улыбкой повторил его имя и пожал протянутую в ответ руку. — Почти как дыня. Я люблю дыни.

— А я не… не очень, — виновато улыбнулся Даня.

— Это потому, что ты не ел настоящие дыни, — возразил Олег. — Вот у нас в Ташкенте такие дыни, знал бы, что тебя встречу, обязательно бы привез одну.

— Так ты из Ташкента?

— Да, приехал на несколько дней по делам. Скоро обратно.

— М-может привезешь мне дыню в другой раз?

— А может заберу тебя с собой, — подмигнул Олег, окончательно смущая Даню. — Часто здесь бываешь? — перевел разговор он, делая ситуацию чуть менее неловкой.

— Каждый день. Я живу рядом.

— Значит на этой неделе мы будем часто видеться.

Олег начал о чем-то говорить, все так же тепло улыбаясь Дане. А тот даже и не слушал, он просто смотрел в эти глаза цвета крепкого кофе и думал, что, возможно, он должен рассказать отцу не одну новость, а целых две. И лучше забежать к тете Соне за успокоительными, а что-нибудь покрепче найдется и у Макса в тайнике (о котором, по мнению Макса, никто не знал).


	2. Chapter 2

Завтрак плавно перетек в обед, а обед закончился прогулкой по городу, благо, у Олега весь день был свободен. Общаться с новым знакомым было легко, будто они не сегодня утром впервые встретились, а когда-то давно, может даже в детстве. Олег странно шутил, еще страннее смеялся над глупыми шутками Дани, а еще слушал как завороженный, не отводя взгляд, даже если мальчишка начинал от волнения ужасно запинаться. В итоге, Даниил вернулся домой уже затемно, не обнаружив дома ни отца, ни Макса, в глубине души радуясь, что волнительный разговор сам собой отложился на потом.

На следующий день Даня встал раньше обычного, ведь он обещал позавтракать с Олегом, а у того днем были дела, ради которых он, в принципе, и приехал. А вечером они решили пойти в кино, хотя даже не знали, что показывают в кинотеатрах — ведь важно не что делать, а с кем.

Как-то так само собой получилось, что Даня решил сопроводить Олега по его делам — тот не знал точного адреса, а плутать в незнакомом городе то еще удовольствие. Зато все остальное шло по плану: прогулка, обед, кино и первый поцелуй в темной аллее. Огонь в глазах и страсть, которая присуща лишь юнцам, впервые попавшим под чары первой любви. К счастью — или к сожалению — Даня не понял точно, их прервал случайный прохожий, иначе цепочка «первых», начавшаяся с первого завтрака с человеком, который нравится, и включавшая в себя прогулку, поход в кино и целый ряд разнообразных поцелуев, грозила окончиться первым сексом. Неизвестно, что думал об этом Олег, но Даня за себя ручаться не мог.

Расставаться не хотелось, но разве у них был выбор? Вряд ли дома бы оценили тот факт, что семнадцатилетний парнишка без предупреждения остался ночевать у гостя из Узбекистана, с которым был знаком два неполных дня. И аргументы о большой и пламенной любви не спасли бы его от праведного гнева отца.

Даня отворил дверь, покусывая распухшие от поцелуя губы и мечтая поскорее уединиться в спальне. Поскорее заснуть, чтобы наступил новый день, новое утро, когда он сможет снова увидеться с Олежкой, от одной мысли о котором сердце начинало предательски трепыхать в груди.

Как назло, из кухни доносились голоса, а Даня слишком шумно ввалился в квартиру, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

— Дань, — окликнул его отец, — ты хотел меня видеть?

Тяжело вздохнув, Даня поплелся в кухню, где в облаке сигаретного дыма обнаружился подозрительно веселый Макс и суетящийся у плиты Сергей. Даня помнил еще с детства, что отец готовил только тогда, когда мама была в обиде, но сейчас мамы не было, а он…

— Садись, что стал, как неродной, — оборвал цепочку его мыслей Макс, ногой выталкивая к нему из-под стола табуретку. — Сережа ужин готовит, будешь?

— А ты уже начал, к-как я вижу, — Даня кивнул на початую бутылку коньяка, которая возвышалась рядом с полной пепельницей.

— Это разве ужин? — возмутился Максим, отчего-то внимательно разглядывая мальчишку озорным взором. — Эх, Данечка, ничего ты не смыслишь в жизни.

— Так что у тебя за дело было? — прервав поток тихого мата, которым он сопровождал процесс создания своих кулинарных шедевров, спросил Сергей.

— Мама с Кристинкой приезжают…

— Блять, — неизвестно зачем выругался Сергей — то ли из-за известия, то ли из-за потопленной в кастрюле ложки.

— О, малая приедет, — обрадовался Макс, — веселее будет, а то один сутками не приходит, и второй пропадать начал, девчонку себе завел, наверное.

— Никого я себе не завел, — пробормотал Даня, отводя взгляд. Да, он планировал рассказать отцу об Олеге, но сам, без сомнительной помощи слишком наблюдательного Макса.

— А засос тебе пылесос поставил, ага, — продолжил хитрым голосом тот, заставляя Даню беспомощно хватать ртом воздух. — Да ладно, пора уже, не стесняйся, рассказывай, кто она?

— Он, — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Даня.

Макс заржал.

Сережа потопил вторую ложку в кастрюле.

Даня прикинул, куда он добежит быстрее — до спальни или до входной двери.

— И кто он? — нарушил затянувшуюся паузу Сергей, поворачивая ручку на плите и тяжело опускаясь на свободную табуретку во главе стола, между Даней и Максом.

— Он… он хороший, пап.

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился тот. — Как звать, сколько лет, где живет, чем занимается?

— Мог бы сразу паспорт попросить и подробную биографию на десять листов, — съязвил Макс, но под брошенным в него суровым взглядом быстро затих.

— Олег Терновой, 22 года. Учится в театральном, — начал отвечать на вопросы отца Даня, получая одобрительные кивки. — Он из Ташкента приехал на неделю…

— Влюбляться в людей с Востока у вас в крови, — заключил Макс, разливая коньяк по стаканам. — Когда знакомиться будем?

— А э-это обязательно? — растерялся Даня, не сводя глаз с подозрительно затихшего отца.

— Обязательно, — заключил тот, опрокидывая в себя так кстати подсунутый Максом стакан коньяка. — Мась, доготовь, будь котиком, — потрепав блондина по лохматой голове, попросил он, — мне надо переварить новости, пойду прогуляюсь.

— Только не пропади на неделю, Сереж. А то будем смотрины без тебя устраивать, — попытался разрядить напряженную обстановку тот, но, кажется, не сильно преуспел.

Проводив отца печальным взглядом, Даня повернулся к Максу.

— И что теперь будет?

— В смысле? Сегодня ужин, завтра знакомство с Олегом.

— А папа?..

— Что? Походит, подумает, как лучше преподнести новости Назиме, чтобы она его не убила, что недоглядел. Или подал плохой пример.

— Какой пример?

Макс почему-то повернулся к Дане и посмотрел на него своим пронзительным кошачьим взглядом.

— Забей, — махнул он рукой, вновь возвращаясь к кастрюле. — Вот что за человек? Кто так овощи режет? Еще б целиком накидал, бестолочь.

— Я думал, он ругаться будет, — поделился Даня своими мыслями, не обращая внимание на причитания Макса.

— Зачем? Пока рано, — успокоил его тот, — вот познакомится с Олегом и потом будет. Если Олег ему не понравится.

— Он понравится, — прошептал Даня, — он не может не нравиться.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — многообещающе заключил Максим, и его слова развеяли всю уверенность Дани.

Олег был замечательным, мальчишка успел в этом убедиться за два дня, но перед ним стояла непосильная задача, о которой Даня до сих пор совершенно не думал — понравиться Сергею и Максу (потому что его мнение было важно Сергею), а если Назима застанет его в городе, то еще и ей. Разве что насчет Кристинки можно было не волноваться. Но Даня все равно волновался.

Да и какова вероятность того, что Олег вообще захочет переводить их отношения на другой уровень? И зачем ему все это, если он скоро уедет? И что будет, когда он уедет? Неужели ничего? Разве так можно? Разве так правильно?

Чтобы позорно не раскиснуть перед Максом, Даня поспешил в свою комнату. Если ему удастся заснуть, утро наступит быстрее, а там уже подоспеют ответы на все волнующие вопросы. Вот только заснуть Дане удалось только под утро.


	3. Chapter 3

Даня проспал! И телефон как назло разрядился, отрезая его от всего мира в лице Олега, который безрезультатно ждал его к завтраку. Единственный плюс — сны снились хорошие, в них не было тревог и волнений, никто никуда не уезжал, никто никого не звал на ужин, никто не должен был сообщать маме неожиданные новости… Ощущение безмятежности продлилось еще несколько минут после пробуждения, а потом реальность свалилась на голову нежившегося в постели Дани, вместе с осознанием, что он безбожно проспал утреннее свидание, да и вообще упустил время, которое мог провести с Олежкой.

На ходу накидывая на себя одежду, мальчишка выскочил из спальни, спотыкаясь и едва не роняя на себя шкаф.

— Куда торопимся? — неизвестно откуда появился Макс. Возможно, он был там изначально, но Даня был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы его заметить. — Сережа передал, что в шесть мы ждем вас у Тимана. Не опаздывайте, — крикнул он вслед скрывшемуся в ванной Дане.

И вот, время и место было известно, оставалось самое главное: преподнести эту новость Олегу. Разумеется, не по телефону.

Терновой встретил Даню на том же месте, где они расстались накануне, будто и не уходил никуда. Он беззастенчиво заключил мальчишку в объятья и может даже поцеловал бы, если бы не было так светло и многолюдно.

— Я уже начал волноваться, — выдохнул он куда-то в ухо парнишки.

— П-прости, телефон… И папа узнал про нас. Он хочет с тобой по-познакомиться, — Даня решил быстро сорвать пластырь, потому что ждать дольше не было никаких сил. Будь что будет.

Олег резко отстранил его от себя, все еще удерживая за плечи, и окинул серьезным взглядом сверху донизу.

Сердце Дани пропустило несколько ударов.

— Ты целый? Он тебя ударил?

— Ч-что? Нет. Он не такой. Все… все в порядке.

Напряженное лицо Олега моментально расслабилось, и он даже улыбнулся.

— Когда?

— Что?

— Знакомиться будем?

Даня всеми силами попытался скрыть свои эмоции, но внутри него маленький Данька сделал тройное сальто. Хотелось визжать, как девчонка, повиснув на шее своего парня… И Олег ведь был его парнем?

— Олежка, а ты теперь типа мой п-парень? — незамедлительно спросил он.

— Да, если ты не против, — серьезно кивнул тот. — Так когда?

— Сегодня в шесть.

— Времени у нас достаточно, — Олег посмотрел на часы на запястье. — Можем куда-нибудь сходить или подняться ко мне на чашку чая — больше угощать нечем.

— М-можно купить ананасики, — Даня даже не рассматривал первый вариант. — Булочки такие, — объяснил он непонимающему, для чего к чаю ананасы, Олегу. — Пойдем.

Ананасики в фирменном пакете так и остались стоять на кухонном столе.

И конечно, они опоздали на встречу с Сергеем.

— Я же говорил, — протянул Макс, как только они приблизились к столику, — сосались небось до посинения.

Даня залился краской, Олег нахмурился. Сергей кашлянул, напоминая, что стоит все же сделать то, зачем они все собрались в шашлычной.

— Пап, Макс, это Оле-олег, — Даня ужасно волновался, особенно после слов, которыми их встретили. — Олег, это мой папа, Сергей Викторович, а это Максим, он живет с нами.

— Рад знакомству, — улыбнулся Олег, по очереди пожимая руки мужчинам. — А они тоже типа…? — тихо спросил он.

— Нет, ты что, — возмутился Даня, по интонации понимая, что именно имел в виду его парень. — Они просто друзья.

Макс расплылся в улыбке, которой позавидовал бы даже Чеширский кот.

Сергей внезапно заинтересовался пролетающим где-то вдалеке за окном самолетом.

В воцарившейся тишине не хватало только сверчков на фоне.

— Простите, — пробубнил Олег, по-видимому, ощущая себя максимально неловко.

— С кем не бывает, — Макс продолжал улыбаться — оно и понятно, за то время, пока они ждали ребят, он успел ополовинить бутылку коньяка. — Мы тут заказали всего понемногу, пока вы там…

— Макс! — перебил его Даня. Все за столом и так знали, что они делали, не обязательно было вспоминать об этом каждую минуту.

— Ладно, ладно, не психуй, не буду больше, — отмахнулся Максим и подхватил бутылку со стола, чтобы наполнить пустые бокалы. — Это хорошо, что вы все-таки пришли, мы даже сделали ставки. Сережа, кстати, проиграл.

— Я не пью, — Олег накрыл ладонью бокал до того, как в него успел попасть алкоголь.

— Совсем? — Максим с грохотом опустил бутылку на стол. — Как так?

— Мне не нравится. Предпочитаю вести здоровый образ жизни.

— И не куришь? — кажется, Макс не мог поверить, что такие люди существую в природе. Того и гляди, пальцем тыкать начнет, чтобы проверить, настоящий ли он.

— Нет.

— Охуеть. Еще скажи, что матом не ругаешься?

Даня видел, как стремительно падал рейтинг Олега в глазах Максима и готов был биться головой о столешницу — это надо погореть на том, что всем родителям должно нравиться?!

— Ругаюсь, — признался Олег, вызывая слишком громкий вздох облегчения у Дани.

— Ладно, с этим можно работать, — кивнул Макс, наполняя бокалы только себе и Сергею.

— Хватит над пацаном издеваться, Мась, — наконец подал голос тот. — И как давно вы двое познакомились?

— Позавчера, — Даня опустил глаза, потому что смотреть в лицо отцу, сидящему напротив, было невыносимо.

— Шустрые, — усмехнулся Макс. — Как кролики.

— Благодаря Эдику, — Даня поспешил продолжить рассказ, благо упомянутый официант крутился у соседнего столика, — он как всегда пе-перепутал заказы.

Эдик как бы невзначай поднял вверх средний палец и удалился в подсобку.

— Зря его Тиман не уволил до сих пор, — вздохнул Сергей. — Где он только их берет таких? Ладно, со знакомством все ясно, — махнул он рукой и обратился напрямую к Олегу. — Данька сказал, ты по делам из Ташкента?

— Да, Сергей Викторович, — кивнул тот.

— И когда обратно?

Даня вновь почувствовал, как волна паники разливается по телу. Обрадованный согласием Олега познакомиться с отцом, он совсем забыл о другом волновавшем его вопросе. Но вопрос, видимо, волновал не одного его.

— Должен был в конце недели, но могу до конца лета остаться, — Олег сжал руку Дани под столом, видимо, заметив его состояние. — А дальше видно будет.

— Понятно, — Сергей потер лоб — судя по выражению его лица, понятно ничего не было. — Не то чтобы это мое дело, но на что и, главное, где ты собираешься жить?

Даня опять начал волноваться, ведь одно дело, хотеть что-то сделать, а другое — иметь конкретный план и возможности для его осуществления. Но Олег был все так же спокоен.

— Я же зачем приехал, — не выпуская ладони Дани из своей, начал он, — у меня тут троюродная бабушка жила, она мне квартиру завещала. Я приехал, чтобы все дела уладить, думал продать ее, но вот, — улыбнулся он Дане, — передумал. На первое время деньги есть, а потом найду какую-нибудь подработку.

— Значит, дома тебя ничего не держит? — Сергей продолжал задавать вопросы. Не хватало только направленной в глаза яркой лампы, а добрый полицейский и так был рядом.

— Родители, — улыбка на лице Олега улетучилась. — Но я бы все равно оттуда уехал. Там тяжело жить таким, как я.

Настала очередь Дани в молчаливой поддержке сжать руку своего парня.

— Таким везде нелегко, — нарушил тишину Макс, ударяя дном своего бокала о бокал Сергея. — А вы что, не голодные что ли? Не пьете, так хоть съешьте что-нибудь. Одними поцелуями сыты не будете.

— Ну Ма-акс, — недовольно протянул Даня, хотя на самом деле он был благодарен ему за то, что тот сумел закончить волнительный допрос. — Не надо включать маму. Хватит мне потрясений за день.

— Я настолько потрясающая мама, мм? — кокетливо протянул Максим, окончательно разряжая обстановку.

К неловким разговорам они в тот вечер больше не возвращались. Даня считал, что ужин удался, но только Сергей мог сказать наверняка, насколько были предположения его сына верными.


	4. Chapter 4

— Данька! Даня! — на спящего Даниила что-то запрыгнуло, принявшись топтаться по нему и пытаться залезть под одеяло, чтобы добраться до голых боков. — Даня, хватит спать, просыпайся!

— Крис, — хриплым после сна голосом протянул Даня, с все еще закрытыми глазами обнимая сестру и прижимая к себе. — Это правда ты?

— Нет, дурак, тебе снится, — наигранно насупилась та, моментально затихая в его объятиях и вжимаясь в плечо. — Я скучала.

— Я тоже, — Даня ткнулся носом в каштановые волосы Кристины, — хорошо, что вы приехали. А мама где?

— Там, — махнула девушка рукой в сторону двери, — папу отчитывает. Вставай уже, соня, а я пойду Макса будить.

Кристина стекла с постели на пол так, что Даня, успевший позабыть об ее особом умении, в очередной раз задумался, не стоит ли причислить сестру к жидкостям, иначе как такое вообще возможно?

Еще несколько минут понежившись в постели, Даня наконец заставил себя встать. По ощущениям, время близилось к полудню, но он вчера слишком поздно заснул, пол ночи переписываясь с Олежкой. После того, как накануне Олег заявил, что не собирается уезжать домой, они с Даней решили поискать ему работу. За вечер они успели выписать все подходящие вакансии с сайта объявлений, а сегодня планировали вплотную приступить к поиску. Вот только в планы Дани не входил тот факт, что мама и Крис приехали чуть раньше, чем ожидалось. Наверное, стоило отменить планы, но телефон опять был мертв — так бывает, когда розетка находится вне досягаемости, а переписываться с парнем хочется до самого утра.

Даня подумал, что проблемы следует решать по очереди. Сначала надо было все же встать и поздороваться с мамой, а потом позвонить Олегу и сказать, что он не сможет с ним встретиться до самого вечера, что было особенно грустно. Возможно, ему даже удастся освободиться чуть раньше, если он не будет просиживать штаны у себя в комнате.

Наспех одевшись, Даня прошмыгнул в ванную — мама мамой, но обычные человеческие потребности никто не отменял, и только потом, прикрывая засос рукой, будто ему просто удобно держать себя за шею, он вышел к остальным членам семьи.

— Я уж думала, что ты меня совсем не хочешь видеть, — мама, как всегда выглядевшая идеально, подошла к нему, крепко обнимая и прижимая к себе.

— Да что ты, мам, — Даня обнял ее в ответ, вдыхая легкий аромат духов, который он помнил с детства.

— Мне кажется, ты подрос, — заметила она, выпуская его из кольца рук, — и в кого ты такой у нас? Ладно, садись, папа завтрак приготовил, а я тебе пока гостинцы принесу.

Когда дело касалось завтрака, Даню не надо было просить дважды. Особенно, когда на столе возвышалась горка аппетитных оладий, совсем как тогда, давно, в первый день рождения Дани без мамы. До того времени на все праздники она пекла вкуснейшие торты, не приветствуя покупную выпечку, но по какой-то причине, которая не сохранилась в памяти мальчишки, тогда она не смогла приехать, а отец не хотел нарушать традицию. Беда была в том, что печь торты он не умел, а из повседневного списка блюд самым подходящим оказались оладьи. Папа даже воткнул в них свечки, все двенадцать штук, и долго обнимал Даньку и целовал в макушку.

Сейчас папа не обнимал никого. Он задумчиво смотрел в окно, видимо уже получив знатный нагоняй от мамы. Кристинка висела на плече взъерошенного Макса, который тоже сидел подозрительно тихо. Мама все еще рылась в своих сумках где-то в недрах квартиры.

Даня взял первый оладик ровно тогда, когда в квартире раздался звонок домофона.

— Сидите, я посмотрю, кто там, — крикнула Назима, а через несколько секунд она заглянула в кухню с вопросом: — Ребят, а кто такой Олег?

Даня замер.

Сергей продолжил смотреть в окно.

Макс прикинулся глухим.

Кристина заинтересованно подняла голову.

— Мой п-парень, — пробормотал Даня, в глубине души надеясь, что мама не расслышит, но в тишине, которая повисла на кухне, его слова прозвучали слишком громко.

— Твой кто? — Назима повернула его к себе за плечо, но ее взгляд скользнул с залитого краской лица сына на его шею. — Все ясно, — обреченно вздохнула она, — яблоко от яблони…

— Даня, у тебя есть парень? — внимание Крис теперь сфокусировалось на брате. — И как давно? Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Три дня всего, когда бы он успел, — подал голос Макс, — он занят был.

Даня мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что он не сказал, чем именно, но, кажется, Крис и сама все поняла.

— Почему у всех есть парень, кроме меня? — недовольно пробурчала Кристина, вновь утыкаясь в плечо Макса. — Разве так честно?

Хлопнула входная дверь и Даня в очередной раз сжался. Он пытался расслышать голоса в прихожей, но и мама, и Олег говорили так тихо, что если бы он не знал, кто там, то даже и не понял бы.

— Добрый день.

Дане показалось, что в кухне стало очень тесно, когда там появился Олег. Он даже поджал ноги и съежился на табуретке.

— Ого, — выдохнула Крис.

Макс услужливо толкнул ее пальцем под подбородок, помогая закрыть рот.

— Присаживайся, Олег, — Назима вошла в комнату следом и, подбоченившись, окинула взглядом всех присутствующих. — И когда вы собирались мне сказать?

— Я д-думал, папа уже, — Даня все еще не поднимал взгляд, но уголки губ сами ползли вверх, ведь рядом был его Олежка, — иначе чего он даже не дышит.

— Ты думаешь, мало причин для этого?!

— Простите, я не хотел накалять обстановку, — подал голос Олег, который все еще переминался с ноги на ногу за спиной Дани, — наверное, я лучше пойду.

— Сядь, — строгий голос Назимы не оставлял Олегу выбора. — Ешь. Уйти всегда успеешь.

— Мам, — если кто-то и мог противоречить матери, то это была Крис, — ну чего ты на человека накинулась? Данька сейчас в космос улетит от напряжения.

— Или я его туда отправлю, — не успокаивалась Назима.

— Я сейчас, — пробурчал Даня, выскакивая из-за стола.

Это утро грозилось обернуться катастрофой. Нет, оно уже обернулось, ведь разве могло быть хуже? Сейчас Дане был необходим глоток свежего воздуха и план по спасению себя и Олега от недовольной мамы. Он слышал, как тот попытался пойти за ним, но был остановлен грозным голосом Назимы, и вот тогда Дане стало по-настоящему страшно.

Идея родилась сама собой, когда его взгляд наткнулся на чей-то телефон, оставленный на полке в коридоре. Скорее всего, он принадлежал Крис, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения, оставалось надеяться, что у нее не стоит какой-нибудь заумный пароль, а лишь, как обычно, дата рождения.

Даня скрылся в ванной оставив приоткрытой дверь, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего, и попытался разблокировать гаджет, но, похоже, Кристинка поумнела. Дата рождения сестры в любой вариации отказывалась подходить, к тому же после третьего неправильного ввода пришлось ждать целых десять минут очередной попытки.

Периодически он припадал ухом к щели и вслушивался в голоса. Судя по всему, там происходила вторая серия допроса. В роли злого полицейского — Назима, в роли доброго — Крис. А папа и Макс не имели права голоса.

После мучительных десяти минут Даня попытался ввести дату рождения мамы, но опять потерпел неудачу. Папа тоже не подошел. Оставалась последняя попытка или еще десять минут ожидания, которые он бы точно не выдержал. Как выяснилось, из всей семьи Крис больше всех любила его — цифры, которые были его собственным паролем, а по совместительству датой рождения, наконец, сняли блокировку. С экрана на него смотрела их семья в полном составе — тут был даже Макс, но времени любоваться не было. В длинном списке контактов Даня нашел нужно имя и нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Кристина?

— Теть Сонь, это я, спасай.

— Даня? Что случилось? — судя по взволнованному голосу, тетя Соня собиралась пролезть в трубку и помочь любимому племяннику в беде.

— Мама и Крис приехали, а тут ко мне мой п-парень при-ишел, — Даня от волнения начал запинаться еще сильнее.

— У тебя появился парень? — уточнила Софья.

— Да, п-потом расскажу. Они сидят сей-сейчас в кухне все и мама его допрашивает. Она кажется очень злой.

— Дань, ну не съест же она его, в самом деле, — голос тети теперь звучал как и всегда, ровно и спокойно. — Не стоит волноваться. О чем они там говорят, ты слышишь?

— Я по-послушаю, — кивнул Даня, вновь приставляя ухо к дверному проему.

В кухне было на удивление тихо. В голове Дани нарисовалась картина с горой трупов и одинокой Назимой в окровавленной одежде, но он поспешил выкинуть эти ужасающие образы из головы. К тому же, до него донесся голос Макса.

— Даня слишком долго сидит в туалете, как мало юному организму надо…

— Макс! — судя по звуку, Сергей или хлопнул себя рукой по лицу, или Макса по губам. Оба варианта были вполне реальными.

— Ну, а чего он, только увидел Олега, закрылся в туалете.

— Господи, за что мне все это?! — опять запричитала Назима.

Даня на всякий случай плотнее прикрыл дверь и вернулся к разговору с Софьей.

— Теть Сонь, там все о-о-очень плохо.

— Спокойно, я сейчас позвоню Назиме, а ты иди к своему парню.

Телефон замолчал, но через пару секунд где-то в квартире зазвонил другой и послышались шаги Назимы. Даня дождался, когда они стихнут, и вышел из укрытия.

Кухня напоминала поле боя, по крайней мере, по эмоциональному фону. Сергей все еще смотрел в окно, но уже уперевшись лбом в стекло, Макс уныло вертел в руках не прикуренную сигарету, Крис нервно грызла ногти, а Олег послушно жевал оладьи.

— Оле-олег, у нас появился шанс унести ноги.

— Куда бы нам сбежать, — протянул Сергей, звонко стукаясь лбом о стекло.

— Пап, прости, что так вышло, — начал Даня — ему было искренне жаль отца.

— Да идите уже, — отмахнулся тот. — Не привыкать.

— А попрощаться? –дожевав оладик, спросил Олег.

— Не переживай, вы еще не раз увидитесь, — обнадежил его Макс. — Валите уже, а то Даня опять в туалет убежит.

— Макс! — три голоса Трущевых прозвучали как один, но тот лишь усмехнулся.

— Кажется, Нази возвращается, — заметил он, — вам надо ускориться.

Когда Назима вернулась в кухню, Дани и Олега там уже не было.


	5. Chapter 5

— Что это за магия была, Дань? — спросил Олег, когда они вышли из подъезда. 

— Это не магия, это тетя Соня, — засмеялся Даня, — но ей понравится новое имя. Надо тебя с ней познакомить. Она хорошая и не будет устраивать допросы, — заметив тень ужаса на лице своего парня, поспешно добавил он. — Правда-правда хорошая. Пойдем, она недалеко живет.

Олег не стал напоминать Дане, что вообще-то у них были другие планы, а послушно поплелся следом, ведь после сумасшедшего начала дня им обоим нужна была передышка. Спокойное место, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

И лифт совсем не был тем местом, где можно было это сделать, потому что если ребята заходили в него переполненные эмоциями, то и вышли оттуда еще более взбудораженные, даром, что эмоции были другого плана.

— Зря мы это, — заметил Олег, когда они покинули лифт на нужном этаже.

— Очень заметно? — вздохнул Даня, облизывая покрасневшие губы.

— Достаточно.

Даня присел на ступеньку и кивнул головой Олегу на место рядом с собой, предлагая сесть, но тот благоразумно решил сохранять дистанцию. Чем черт не шутит.

— Мама очень сильно тебя пытала? — Даня чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что подставил Олега под удар, к тому же сам просто-напросто сбежал и спрятался в туалете. Позорище.

— Ничего такого, чего я бы не смог пережить, — Олег провел рукой по голове Дани, окончательно приводя в беспорядок и без того лохматую прическу. — Она у тебя хорошая. И красивая.

— Да, — кивнул Даня. — А еще строгая. Раньше она такой не была, а теперь переживает, что оставила нас, считает, что из-за этого стала плохой матерью, пытается все держать под контролем. Вон Крис теперь с ней, и мама ее не грызет, а мне двойная порция достается. Х-хорошо еще папа на себя берет удар.

— А почему ты не уехал с ней?

— Мне лучше с папой, да и колледж не хочется бросать.

— Я рад, что ты не уехал, — улыбнулся Олег. — Иначе мы бы никогда не встретились.

— Я т-тоже рад, — засиял в ответ Даня. –Знаешь…

Замок на двери, возле которой они сидели, щелкнул, перебивая его на полуслове.

— Вы чего тут сидите? От Нази сбежали?

— Теть Сонь, — Даня соскочил со ступеньки и кинулся обнимать вышедшую из квартиры женщину. — С-спасибо, ты нас так выручила.

— Кто, если не я. Заходите, не топчитесь на пороге. А это, значит, твой парень? — она многозначительно подвигала бровями.

— Теть Сонь, это Олег…

— Рада знакомству, Олег, можешь называть меня просто Софьей.

И всё, никаких вопросов. Разве могло быть знакомство лучше этого? Приятная беседа ни о чем, будто ничего необычного и не происходило. К тому же, у тети Сони был замечательный фруктовый чай и свежие пирожки, а Даня так и не успел позавтракать дома.

— Дань, а ты с Родионом давно разговаривал? — спросила Софья, наливая Дане еще одну — кажется, уже третью — чашку чая.

— Да, еще в начале лета, — задумался тот. — А что?

— Не звонил он давно.

— Может опять телефон в лесу обронил, или утопил, мало ли.

Дядя Родион с техникой был в очень напряженных отношениях и родственникам стоило неимоверных трудов уговорить его обзавестись хотя бы простеньким кнопочным телефоном, чтобы оставаться на связи. Но и это не гарантировало постоянное общение — телефоны то терялись в сугробах, то отправлялись в свободное плаванье по реке, то вообще оказывались съеденными любимой буренкой Глашей.

— Съездить бы посмотреть, да только мои детки к конкурсу готовятся, — вздохнула Софья, которая помимо основной работы учителем музыки в одной из школ города, активно занималась с учениками на дому. — Не получится сейчас их бросить.

— Теть Сонь, давайте я поеду, — предложил Даня, — мама как раз остынет немного.

— А ты надолго туда? — Олег наконец подал голос. Видимо, расставание со своим новоиспеченным парнем его совершенно не радовало.

— На день всего. А поехали со мной, знаешь, как там здорово, красиво так и спокойно, лес, речка прям за домом, купаться можно! Там обрыв такой и можно оттуда прыгать, — загоревшийся идеей Даня взмахнул рукой, показывая траекторию прыжка, но показать удалось лишь траекторию падения чашки чая, благо, она была почти пустая, но множество темно-коричневых капель все равно попали на белую футболку Олега. — Ой, прости-п-прости, — затараторил он.

— Даня, блин, — Олег отскочил от стола, пытаясь рукой смахнуть с себя чай, но сделал только хуже, превратив капли в грязные разводы. — У меня же и вторая грязная, в чем мне теперь ходить?

— Прости, — опять протянул Даня, — я же не специально.

— Ты прости меня, я не должен был на тебя кричать, — Терновой сделал глубокий вдох. — Придется сегодня отсидеться дома и заняться стиркой.

— Я могу одолжить тебе свою. Или не могу. Мама же, — вспомнил Даня.

— Я посмотрю, может быть, у меня что-то есть, — тетя Соня, до этого молча наблюдавшая за происходящим, поднялась с места. — Возможно, Родион или Хабиб что-то оставили.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже, — прыснул Даня, но решил ничего не объяснять хлопающему глазами Олегу. — Сам увидишь.

Софья вернулась через несколько минут, неся в руках цветастое нечто, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся футболкой.

— Ночевать они идут к Сереже, а свое барахло хранят у меня, чтобы Макс под тряпки для пола не приспособил. Вот, это Хабибки, новая совсем. Вроде подарил ему кто-то, — она протянула футболку Олегу. — Самое нормальное из всего, что я нашла, прости.

— Красивая расцветка, я люблю такое, — Терновой, кажется, не лгал, потому что расстроенным он не выглядел и уже начал раздеваться.

Софья и Даня, приличия ради, отвернулись, предоставляя парню возможность переодеться.

— Даже размер подошел, — заключил тот.

Даня повернулся и моментально разразился громким смехом.

— О да, Олеж, оч-чень!

— Что? — не понял тот.

Тетя Соня взяла его под руку и подвела к зеркалу, показывая на затерявшуюся я в цветочном принте надпись: «Как же я горяч».

— Ну прикольно же, — Олег не выглядел смущенным, скорее наоборот. — Мне нравится.

— Оставь ее себе, обойдется Хабибка, — теперь уже и Софья не могла сдержать улыбку, тем более, что Даня продолжал заливаться смехом. — Тебе и правда идет.

Олег согласился оставить футболку насовсем, а Даня не возражал, потому как ни капельки не сомневался в правдивости фразы, которая красовалась у того на груди, ведь сам уже успел в этом убедиться.

— Горячий, но мой, — прошептал он, когда ребята покинули квартиру Софьи с деньгами на новый телефон для Родиона.

— Твой, — согласился Олег, который даже и не предполагал, что все сложности, который он пережил после знакомства с Даней, ничто, по сравнению с тем, что ждало его впереди, но даже если бы и знал, разве бы он отказался?


	6. Chapter 6

Через пару часов Даня и Олег уже тряслись в древнем грязном автобусе, который явно был старше, чем большинство пассажиров, разве что сгорбленный дед у окна мог похвастаться тем, что они ровесники.

— Долго нам ехать? — чихнув, когда после очередной колдобины в салоне встряхнулся и слой пыли, поинтересовался Олег.

— Вообще на машине можно и за два часа доехать, а так, к-как повезет, — виновато пожал плечами Даня. — Один раз до темноты еле добрались. Я потом несколько километров еще один шел. Да не бойся, Кристинка нам принесла все необходимое, — заметив испуганный взгляд Олега, Даня пнул рюкзак.

— Надеюсь, обошлось без шуточек, — Терновой, видимо, вспомнил хитрый взгляд Крис, которая притащила рюкзак на станцию. — Ты хоть проверял? Может, она вообще туда кирпичи накидала…

— Не, Крис не такая. М-может, только один, на самом дне.

Даня чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за того, что сбежал от мамы, когда должен был провести с ней время, да и с сестрой неплохо было бы пообщаться, но после шокирующей новости поездка за город была единственным верным решением. Только если за время его отсутствия мама не преуспеет в переубеждении отца, что не стоит Дане заводить отношения в столь раннем возрасте, последовав примеру родителей. Даром, что в результате новая Кристинка физически не могла появиться на свет.

Чем дальше они ехали, тем мрачнее становился Олег, будто его настроение напрямую зависело от густонаселенности встречающихся деревушек. К концу пути он вообще затих и смотрел на бескрайние поля своими большими печальными глазами.

— Олеж, ну чего ты? — не выдержал Даня.

— Не знаю, может, я зря согласился с тобой ехать? Как твой дядя отнесется к нам? В деревне, наверное, такие отношения вообще дикость.

— Нам не обязательно говорить правду. Скажем, что мы друзья, и все, — Даня понимал и разделял волнение Олега, и даже подумал об этом заранее, хоть и свято верил, что Родион примет его любого. — А вообще он хороший. Он тебе понравится. И ты ему тоже.

Даня был прав. Родиону, до дома которого они добирались пешком от дороги вглубь леса, пришелся по душе статный — как он сам выразился — друг Данечки. Да и вообще мужчина светился как медный таз, радуясь внезапному визиту любимого племянника — сразу же начал делиться местными новостями и нахваливать свое хозяйство, которое только разрослось с последнего визита Дани.

В небольшом домике на две комнаты было уютно, к тому же пахло чем-то съестным, а ребята с дороги ужасно проголодались, о чем Даня не преминул сообщить.

— Ох ты ж, — всплеснул руками дядя, убегая куда-то — предположительно, в погреб, и возвращаясь через несколько минут с корзиной картошки. — Вот, — поставил он ее перед гостями, а затем из ящика стола вытащил два ножа, — все равно сидите, а я пока побегу Глашу встречу, а то заплутает родимая. А вы много не срезайте, она и так не очень крупная уродилась, надо было на растущую луну садить, а я как дурак поспешил, — он махнул рукой и умчался во двор, где уже слышалось нетерпеливое мычание буренки.

— Вот видишь, ты зря переживал, — улыбнулся Даня, толкая сидящего рядом Олега коленкой, — он даже ничего не заподозрил.

— Да, теперь главное не проебаться, — согласился Терновой, старательно счищая шкурку с мелких клубней.

— С этим мы точно справимся.

— Легко.

Они еще никогда так не ошибались.

Родион вернулся быстро — ребята не успели расправиться даже с половиной корзины.

— Ох, неумехи, — вздохнул он, доставая третий нож и приступая к делу. — И кто так картошку чистит? Ну, Даня, рассказывай, как папа-мама, что нового? — спросил он, но пока тот думал, с чего начать, сам вспомнил интересную историю, которая с ним приключилась на неделе.

История про соседского поросенка, упавшего в колодец, сменилась наблюдением, что из-за необычной активности самолетов сдохла коза у Игоря Николаевича, а у бабы Дуси загорелся сарай. К тому времени, когда дядя Родион перешел к теории заговора, картошка уже дожаривалась в огромной сковороде, а на столе прямо в банках красовались различные соленья.

— Водочки не хотите, для аппетита? Даня уже большой мальчик, ему можно, да и я папке не расскажу, — подмигнул Родион, а когда ребята в один голос отказались, одобряюще похлопал племянника по спине: — Молодцы, здоровье надо беречь, нечего организм травить.

Но себе все же наполнил рюмку.

— А мы чего вообще приехали, — начал Даня, когда Родион поставил сковороду посередине стола и, наконец, уселся и замолчал, — тетя Соня волнуется, что ты не звонишь.

— Да я ж говорю, поросенок в колодец упал, а я как раз звонить шел за лесок. Пока дурачину доставали, телефон и выпал прям в воду. Беда прям какая-то, не везет мне с ними, хорошо хоть порося спасли. Теперь в город за новым ехать надо, о-о-ой, — вздохнул мужчина.

— А мы тебе новый привезли, — обрадовал дядю Даня, — даже лучше, чем у тебя был, может даже из дома сможешь звонить. В рюкзаке остался, потом покажу.

— Да я сейчас сам принесу, сиди, — Родион, видимо, успел привыкнуть к новым технологиям, хоть и всячески пытался это скрыть.

— Там коробка д-должна быть, — подсказал Даня, который сам ее туда закинул, поверх принесенных Кристиной вещей.

— Это что ли? — Родион извлек на свет пеструю упаковку, вглядываясь в надпись на ней. — Легкий какой-то.

Если бы он повернулся к ребятам, то на живом примере смог бы наблюдать все сто оттенков паники.

— Кристинка, скотина, — прошептал Даня, пытаясь сообразить, как объяснить дядюшке наличие огромной пачки презервативов в своем рюкзаке. — Это не т-телефон, — севшим голосом обратился он к Родиону. — Т-там другая коробка есть.

— Да сам уже вижу, это ты хорошо придумал мне резинки привезти, у нас в селе же не найти их, — отложив злосчастную коробку, мужчина полез за другой, на этот раз оказавшейся с телефоном. — Приходится шарики воздушные покупать, а они, заразы такие, не натягиваются, да и лопаются быстро. А брага потом в бутыле портится, киснет. Вы чего не едите? Не нравится картошечка? На сале домашнем, ух, пальчики оближешь…

Вот только аппетит уже было не вернуть. Сейчас бы не помешала стопка водки, но Родион больше не предлагал, а ребята сами просить не решались. Даня уже без всякого энтузиазма показал дяде новый аппарат и даже попробовал поймать сеть, но безрезультатно.

— Да что ж вы кислые такие, устали небось с дороги, давайте я вам постелю, а утром пораньше встанем, на речку сходим, надо Олегу местность показать, — поняв, что от гостей активности не дождаться, вздохнул Родион. — Вы на мою кровать ляжете, а я на сеновал пойду, мне не привыкать на свежем воздухе спать.

— Рано еще спать, — возразил Даня, — посидим еще, поговорим.

Хоть время для сна и правда было раннее, парень противился не по этой причине — он очень хорошо помнил, какого размера кровать у дяди. Но даже если бы она была двуспальной, все равно перспектива провести ночь бок о бок с Олегом его откровенно пугала. Наверняка, Кристинка поэтому и подбросила им в рюкзак такой сомнительный сюрприз, знала же, что дядя их вместе спать уложит. Позаботилась о братишке, зараза.

— Это вам, городским рано, а мне вставать на заре, — не поддался Родион. — Вы как хотите, а я пойду прикорну. Можете радио включить или в дурака сыграть. О, у меня тут еще шахматы где-то были, сам поищешь на антресолях, — махнул он Дане, уходя в соседнюю комнату. — Вот, бельишко смените, — крикнул он уже оттуда, хлопая крышкой сундука.

Через некоторое время хлопнула и входная дверь, оставляя Даню с Олегом наедине. Вроде бы и можно было вздохнуть с облегчением, но не дышалось. Парнишка корил себя за то, что не подумал о сложностях ночевки, о том, что родной дядя подложит свинью. Возможно, если бы он не обманывал Родиона и сразу признался, что между ним и Олежкой нечто большее, тот бы точно не допустил подобного безобразия под собственной крышей.

— А у твоего дяди все такое веселое?

Даня и не заметил, что Терновой отправился готовить постель сам, видимо, так и не дождавшись каких-либо действий от своего парня. Отодвинув волнительные мысли в сторону, он пошел посмотреть, что же так порадовало Олега, хотя уже смутно догадывался, о чем шла речь.

— Собака, собака, собака, — бормотал он, разглаживая руками простынь на жестком матрасе.

— Это он специально для меня купил к-комплект, выдает, когда приезжаю, — множество милых собачек всегда забавляло мальчишку, он даже как-то пробовал пересчитать их всех, но заснул где-то на середине простыни, свернувшись калачиком.

— Забавно, — согласился Олег. — Ну что, будем спать или все же в шахматы поиграем?

— Д-давай спать, — вздохнул Даня, решив, что чем оттягивать неизбежное, лучше поскорее со всем этим покончить. — Дядя нам все равно утром не даст выспаться, поднимет в шесть ут-утра.

Спать они легли не сразу. Вышли во двор, подышали свежим воздухом, который, несмотря на лето, был довольно прохладным, посмотрели на звезды, которых обычно из города не было видно, даже загадали желание — каждый про себя, конечно же, но судя по тому, что, глядя в ночное небо, Олег потянулся к руке Дани и безмолвно переплел их пальцы, думал он точно не о глобальном потеплении или голодающих детях в Африке.

Даня придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь носом в плечо парня и прикрывая глаза. От легкого ветерка кожа покрылась мурашками. В оглушающей тишине слышался стрекот сверчков, а от реки доносились отголоски живого лягушачьего концерта. И разве мог он быть счастливее, чем чувствовал себя в этот момент?

— Пойдем, Дань, — Олег обнял его за плечи, увлекая в дом. — Вдруг дядя твой увидит.

Они погасили свет, не глядя друг другу в глаза. Разделись в темноте и наощупь нырнули под тонкое одеяло, случайно соприкасаясь голыми ногами и синхронно дергаясь, словно от удара током. Не то чтобы Даня ни разу не оставался наедине с Олегом — они ведь бывали у него в квартире — но при дневном свете все ощущалось иначе, да и одежды на них было в разы больше.

Они лежали плечо к плечу, уставившись в потолок, не смея пошевелиться. С улицы все так же доносились приглушенные дверью звуки, а тишину комнаты нарушало лишь сбивчивое дыхание и громкие удары двух сердец.

Олег вытянул руки вдоль тела, Даня зачем-то повторил его движение, соприкасаясь пальцами. На этот раз ни один из них не дернулся и это словно послужило сигналом к пониманию того, что просто лежать рядом и не касаться друг друга выше их сил, что воздух вокруг них слишком раскален, чтобы не поддаться искушению и бездействовать.

Терновой приподнялся на локте, нависая над Даней, уже выверенным движением накрывая его губы своими. Пробираясь руками под футболку, которую Даня благоразумно не снял, в отличии от своего отчаянного парня. Весь мир перестал существовать, концентрируясь в одной точке. Казалось, что вокруг них появился своеобразный купол, отрезая от реальности — тишины комнаты, звуков улицы, Родиона…

Дверь с грохотом отворилась, будто по ней ударили ногой, заставляя Даню и Олега загнанно дернуться в разные стороны.

— Попались, голубчики, — яркий свет фонаря ударил в лицо, — думали, я не замечу, тварюги такие, — голос Родиона звучал тихо, но в нем можно было без труда уловить нотки злорадства, — сейчас я вам устрою!

Быстрым шагом мужчина направился прямо к кровати, отчего ребята вжались в постель, натянув одеяло до подбородка и затаив дыхание, не находя слов в свое оправдание.

Родион снял со стены ружье, все еще продолжая бормотать под нос ругательства на свой особый манер.

Даня почувствовал, что Олег напрягся всем телом, готовясь закрыть его от пули. Он и сам намеревался сделать то же самое…

— А вы чего не спите? — луч света вновь ослепил глаза. — Там лисы у меня повадились курей таскать, лежу, слышу — шебуршатся, лезут, поганцы. Если б дома спал, опять упустил бы. Ох, беда бедовая… Но я им сейчас дам жару!

Закинув ружье на плечо, дядя Родион таким же быстрым шагом покинул комнату, не забывая закрыть за собой дверь и оставляя ребят в полной тишине.

Через минуту с улицы послышался выстрел и кудахтанье, сопровождаемое бранью мужчины.

— Ты был прав, тут весело, — прошептал Олег.

— Куда уж веселее, — согласился Даня, тяжело вздохнув — случится чудо, если они смогут заснуть этой ночью, а желание заниматься чем-то другим, помимо сна, покинуло их вместе с Родионом.


	7. Chapter 7

Даню разбудили громкие звуки, будто кто-то устроил погром в кухне, разнося всю посуду на осколки. Сначала он испугался, даже подскочил в кровати, пугая обнимающего его Олега, но потом, вспомнив, где находится, и что, вероятно, дядя Родион моет посуду или готовит завтрак, расслабился.

Расслабился ровно до того, как осознал, что Олег крепко обнимает его со спины, даже закинув на него одну ногу. А вдруг Родион это видел? А вдруг он заходил в комнату, пока они спали?

— Олеж, п-просыпайся, — он пихнул своего парня локтем в живот, но тот лишь что-то пробормотал и обхватил его еще сильнее. — Олежка, — позвал Даня чуть громче, пытаясь вывернуться.

— А вы уже проснулись? — в дверном проеме с отсутствующей по неизвестной причине дверью, который разделял комнаты, показался хозяин дома. — Слышу, шепчетесь, дай, думаю, зайду проверю. Поднимайтесь уже, завтрак почти готов, — Родион бесцеремонно прошел вглубь комнаты, поднимая с пола упавшие со стула вещи, подошел к окну, раздвигая занавески и впуская солнечный свет. И совершенно не обращая внимание на сомнительную позу своих гостей.

Даня затаился, но, как назло, активировался Олег, утыкаясь носом прямо в шею. Дыхание посылало толпы мурашек по всему телу, которые были совершенно некстати, хотя организму дела до присутствия дяди не было и он реагировал так, как организм любого семнадцатилетнего здорового парня. Оставалось надеяться, что Родион не задержится в комнате и позволит Дане встать целиком. И Олегу тоже.

Дядя Родион спросил еще о чем-то, но Дане было не до него. Он сонно угукнул в ответ, пытаясь не встретиться взглядом со старшим родственником, и облегченно выдохнул, когда тот умчался в другую комнату, учуяв запах горелого.

С горем пополам, Олег был разбужен и только потом Даня с чистой совестью отправился приводить себя в порядок. Признаться честно, ему понравилось спать со своим парнем — было тепло и уютно, он не храпел и не дергался во сне, не пытался перетянуть на себя одеяло или скинуть Даню на пол. Так бы и проспал всю жизнь в его объятьях, — думал он, активно начищая зубы.

— Да что ж ты так трешь, всю эмаль попортишь, — прямо за его спиной вздохнул Родион, не хило пугая задумавшегося племянника. — Подвинься, воды плесну в умывальник, а то сейчас всё потратишь, а потом твой Олежка будет чумазый ходить.

Сердце замерло на словах «твой Олежка», но Даня решил не подавать виду. Он послушно сделал шаг в сторону, пока дядя наполнял прикрепленный к дереву большой металлический умывальник студеной водой, от которой сводило зубы.

Незаметно подошел и Олег, стал рядом, едва коснулся пальцами руки Дани, привлекая внимание. Прошептал одними губами «Доброе утро», улыбнулся, отзеркаливая улыбку своего парня.

Родион громыхнул ведром, портя момент и напоминая о своем присутствии. Очень кстати, иначе Даня уже точно не мог за себя ручаться.

— Быстрее давайте, завтрак стынет, — поторопил мужчина, оставляя ребят наедине с умывальником и продолжая что-то бормотать под нос.

— Как думаешь, он что-то заметил? — тихо спросил Олег, пока Даня продолжил чистку зубов, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

Очень хотелось верить, что нет, но, зная Родиона, можно было ждать всякого. Даже если и заметил, до сих пор ничего не сказал и не сделал, а значит всё было не так страшно, как могло быть.

На кухонном столе ребят ждала большая тарелка, наполненная горячими румяными гренками, домашнее масло в цветастой масленке, две огромные чашки ароматного чая и клубничное варенье прямо в банке — на ней, видимо, у Родиона закончилось чувство прекрасного, хотя даже она органично вписывалась в завораживающую картину деревенского завтрака.

— Дядь Родь, а ты? — заметив, что у мужчины нет тарелки, спросил Даня.

— Да я уже давно позавтракал. Стал бы вас дожидаться, давно б отдал Богу душу, — он присел на крайнюю табуретку и подпер рукой голову, наблюдая, как гости накинулись на еду. — Воздух тут хороший, аппетит разгулялся, — не оставил он без комментария этот факт. — Особенно, если организм растущий. Вон, Данечка как вырос, похорошел, красавчик какой. Мечта античных мужчин, — заключил он, вгоняя племянника в краску, — таких как Олег.

Олег нервно хихикнул. Даня нырнул в чашку, пытаясь сделать вид, что не совсем расслышал последнюю фразу. Да и что он мог сказать? Дядюшка щедро осыпал его комплиментами, и не только его, но и Олега, тут только благодарить надо. Одна беда — комплименты слишком радужными оказались, чтобы Даня смог адекватно на них реагировать.

— Даже и не спорят, — пробормотал Родион, качая головой. — Как папка там? Жену себе новую не нашел? Или все с Максимкой нянчится?

Даня не особо понял, как эти два факта зависят друг от друга, но Родион всегда говорил на своем языке, выражал свои мысли так, что, дай Бог, хоть половину разобрать.

— Он и не ищет, зачем ему жена?

— И правда, зачем, — согласился Родион. — А Назимушка как там? Ух, какую женщину упустил, балбес.

— Она вчера приехала, с Кристинкой.

— А ты чего, от мамки сбежал, получается?

— Нет, тетя Соня попросила, а сегодня домой п-поедем.

— О-о-о, сегодня вы домой не поедете, автобус же теперь через день ходит, — запричитал Родион, — как дед Василий помер весной, Семеныч один остался, без сменщика трудится. Не может он каждый день, самому уже на пенсию скоро, здоровье не то. Да вы не переживайте, еще ночь останетесь, а завтра с утречка я вас провожу, гостинцев дам для мамки, чтоб не заругала.

Выбора не было. Они застряли в этой глуши еще на один день, но, может быть, это и к лучшему? Честно говоря, Даня все еще не был уверен, что ему не влетит от мамы по приезде, а потому даже рад был оттянуть неприятный момент. Единственное, что его огорчало — невозможность проявить свои чувства, ведь Олежка был все время рядом, а прикоснуться к нему, обнять, поцеловать никак не получалось.

— Надо грядки полить, пока солнце печь не начало, — не очень тонко намекнул дядя Родион. — Ведра у сарая возьмите.

После плотного завтрака работать не хотелось и, возможно, Даня бы даже нашел причину, почему ему противопоказан физический труд, но Олег с такой готовностью подорвался с места, что ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать примеру своего парня.

Ведра были большие, грядки длинные, а тропинка, ведущая к речке за огородом, узкой и крутой. После нескольких добросовестных походов Даня повесил ведра на корневища деревьев, которые выглядывали из осыпавшейся земли у самой воды, а сам плюхнулся на камни чуть поодаль. С непривычки ноги начали ныть, а руки, казалось, растянулись до колен. Олег сел позади него, увлекая за плечи в свои объятия и устраивая подбородок на плече парня.

Даня прикрыл глаза, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях. Они были рядом уже почти сутки, но пытались сохранять дистанцию, а значит он скучал. Скучал даже больше, чем когда Олега совсем не было рядом. Чувствовать на себе его руки, теплое дыхание, щекочущее шею, касаться щекой его щеки, дышать одним воздухом и ничего не делать… было невыносимо. Даня резко выпутался из объятий и пересел лицом к ошарашенному Олегу, наконец получая полный доступ к желанному телу.

Когда ведро сорвалось с корня дерева и с грохотом упало на камни, а затем укатилось в бурлящую воду, Даня уже нависал над лежащим на спине Олегом. Мгновенная паника, что Родион снова их застукал и идет убивать, заставила их разлететься в разные стороны, хотя где-то на задворках сознания оба понимали, что, скорее всего, уже поздно. Но рядом никого не было. Только ведро плыло по воде, легко покачиваясь и задорно сверкая металлическим боком.

— Блять, ведро, — первым опомнился Олег, подрываясь с места.

Бежать за ним было бессмысленно, потому как течение было довольно быстрым, но ребята все равно помчались вдоль берега, рассчитывая на свои длинные ноги и небольшое везение.

Удача им улыбнулась: ведро зацепилось за корягу, торчащую из воды и Олег, спрыгнув в холодную воду, все же смог до него дотянуться. Не зря намочил старые Данины шорты, которые утром выдал ему Родион.

Оставаться на берегу после приключения уже не хотелось, настрой был нещадно утерян. Ребята наполнили ведра водой и, тихо переговариваясь и хихикая, отправились в сторону огорода, чтобы полить оставшиеся грядки симпатичных и аппетитных огурцов.

Родион поджидал их возле сарая с небольшим топориком в руке.

— Сейчас дровишек наколю, вечером баньку затопим, — довольно провозгласил он, окидывая ребят заинтересованным взглядом и останавливаясь на мокрых шортах Олега.

— У н-нас ведро уплыло, еле поймали, — пояснил Даня.

— Губами ловили, видимо, — усмехнулся мужчина, замахиваясь топором и со всей силы ударяя по полену. — Идите переодевайтесь, в лес пойдем сейчас. И телефон возьмите, надо Софочке позвонить, чтобы не волновалась зазря.

В лес они пошли едва Олег успел натянуть на себя сухие треники, тоже оставшиеся у Родиона с прошлого приезда Дани. Родион уверенно шел вперед по тропинке, ни на секунду не умолкая и веселя — как он думал — ребят историями о всяком разном: как зимой волки едва не задрали корову у бабы Лиды, как Петрович давеча ушел за грибами и заблудился, а нашли его только через трое суток, и то в соседней деревне, как сам он нашел интересную металлическую штуковину в самой глуши, и даже хотел забрать ее домой, но когда пришел с тележкой, ее уже не оказалось.

Точкой связи с миром была горка за лесом, откуда открывался вид на деревушку с редкими домами, дорогу, что вела в город, сверкающую на утреннем солнце речку и кажущимся бескрайним лес. Родион уселся на большой камень под кустом и достал телефон.

— Только на этом месте есть связь, — пояснил Даня, — здесь как-то поставили вышку, но они ее снесли.

— Зачем?

— Коровы перестали беременеть, а у мужчин начались п-проблемы с потенцией, — Даня закатил глаза. — Не спрашивай, — отмахнулся он, замечая, как брови Олега ползут вверх.

— Я думал, что меня уже ничем не удивить.

— Ты недооцениваешь моего дядю и его соседей.

Олег понимающе усмехнулся и перевел взгляд за спину Дани, туда, откуда слышалось бормотание Родиона.

— Дань, а она ему про нас не расскажет?

— Не, тетя Соня не такая, она не будет лезть в чужие дела, — успокоил парня Даня, но сам в глубине души немного волновался — а вдруг?

— Ну что, голубчики, пойдем обратно или хотите тоже позвонить? — с треском, словно большой медведь, из кустов показался Родион.

Даня отмахнулся, устремляясь вниз по тропке — к разговору с мамой — да и папой — он готов не был, а на Кристинку хотелось наорать из-за сюрприза в рюкзаке. Можно было поговорить с Максом, но он, скорее всего, еще спал, а Даня был не настолько смелым, чтобы будить его до обеда.

— А пойдемте я вам то место покажу, где железяку нашел! — вспомнил Родион. — Отсюда недалеко, через полянку перейдем, вон в тот лесок и всё. Это не долго.

Домой они вернулись уже к вечеру.


	8. Chapter 8

Ноги нещадно гудели. Еще бы — в последнее время Даня редко выбирался на пробежку, да и в деревне у дяди давно не был, отвык совсем от физической нагрузки. Олег, судя по печальному взгляду, устал не меньше, но держался максимально стойко, ни разу не пожаловавшись на безумную и бессмысленную прогулку «за незнамо чем». Другое дело Родион — после нескольких часов ходьбы по пересеченной местности он продолжал носиться по дому, быстро разогрел обед, который он благоразумно приготовил еще утром, пока ребята спали, накормил их и, составив посуду в кучу, убежал заниматься своими делами.

— Может, нам стоит помыть посуду? — флегматично поинтересовался Олег, слегка раскачиваясь в гамаке и одновременно служа подушкой Дане — они решили, что выглядят вполне по-дружески, да и сил не было идти куда-то и искать удобное место.

— У тебя остались силы на посуду?

— Нет, но…

— Вот и сиди, — Даня прервал Олега на полуслове, устраивая голову удобнее на плече парня.

Несмотря на усталость, он все равно чувствовал себя счастливым. С Родионом или без — они с Олегом все равно проводили достаточно времени вместе, что не могло не радовать. Если бы их еще никто не беспокоил, цены бы не было этому месту и их импровизированным каникулам.

Усталость, сытный обед и мерное раскачивание окончательно сморили ребят, но разве жизнь могла дать им передышку?

— Данечка, Олежа, помогайте скорее, горе-то какое, — Родион с истеричными причитаниями пробежал по дворику и скрылся в сарае, возвращаясь через пару мгновений с длинной веревкой и большим ржавым ведром. — Ну что расселись, пойдемте, говорю! Ой, за что мне это все, что за беда-бедовая…

— А что случилось? — пока Даня протирал глаза, Олег успел прийти в себя и даже последовать за Родионом, вторя его быстрому шагу.

— Да поросенок опять в колодец сиганул, окаянный, медом ему там намазано что ли.

— Дядь Родь, а колодец прикрывать не п-пробовали? — нагнал их Даня уже почти у самой цели.

Родион остановился и посмотрел на племянника, как на идиота.

— Ну, а воду как доставать прикажешь? Я пока отвернулся, он и спрыгнул, амфибия недоделанная.

Даня молча кивнул, соглашаясь, что поросенок сам виноват и дядя никак не мог предотвратить прыжок смерти. Кстати о смерти…

— А он не утонул? — спросил Олег, будто прочитав мысли Дани.

— Не, свиньи знаете, как хорошо плавают, — тон Родиона сменился с обеспокоенного на интригующий. — В речке их течением уносит, а если в озеро зайдут, так могут такой заплыв устроить, мама не горюй. И этот барахтается там, всю воду испоганил, наверное.

Даня заглянул в темное нутро колодца, убеждаясь в правдивости слов дяди. Поросенок и правда плавал на поверхности, вероятно даже подергивая хвостиком — такой детали парень не разглядел, но мог отчетливо себе представить.

— И как…

— Да сейчас ведром дырявым подчерпнем его, — не дождавшись окончания вопроса, пояснил Родион, — как чувствовал, грузило с прошлого раза не снял. Олежа, давай ты, а то у меня от нервов аж руки дрожат, а ты вон какой атлет.

Олег посмотрел округлившимися глазами на Даню, но тот просто пожал плечами, радуясь, что не ему досталась честь быть спасателем.

— Ты главное ему ведром по башке не попади, а то пойдет ко дну и можно закапывать, — дал последние наставления мужчина, прежде чем Терновой приступил к операции. — Медленнее спускай, тут спешка не нужна, вот так вот, да, молодец, Олежа, молодец! Теперь подцепи его и тяни, пока не уплыл!

Возможно, Олег справился бы лучше, если бы Родион не говорил ему под руку, комментируя каждое действие. Поросенок никак не хотел заплывать в ведро, искусно отплывая в сторону каждый раз, когда его потенциальный спаситель был готов дергать конструкцию вверх.

Лоб Олега покрылся испариной, брови сдвинулись к переносице, придавая угрожающий вид его взгляду. Даня ни разу еще не видел своего парня настолько сосредоточенным и целеустремленным, будто в тот момент решалась его судьба, а не свинки, которую все равно кто-нибудь да достал бы.

— Даня, говорю, — окликнул его дядя, судя по тону, уже не в первый раз, — хорош глазеть, иди палку длинную принеси из сарая, поможешь Олеже, а то что он тут один кочевряжится.

С палкой дело и правда сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Правда, сначала Даня решил, что палка нужна для того, чтобы пнуть свинтуса по направлению к ведру, но, получив легкий подзатыльник от Родиона, он оставил несчастное животное в покое и стал направлять ведро в нужную сторону.

Работать в команде с Олегом было не сложно, а дядя, как заправский тренер, помогал им советами и вообще, комментировал каждое действие, не скупясь на похвалу. В итоге, поросенок был успешно извлечен на поверхность и передан в руки Родиона, который пообещал заколоть его на новый год, если тот доживет с такой страстью к приключениям, и пригласить ребят в гости.

Колодец закрыли крышкой, инструменты унесли на место и появилась возможность отдохнуть, только уже и расслабляться было страшно — вдруг еще что-то случится.

Они не ошиблись. Случился Родион с баней. Никакие уговоры и отказы на мужчину не подействовали бы, ведь веники он заготовил еще с раннего утра — как и свой настрой — потому ребята молча поплелись за ним.

— Что встали? Раздевайтесь давайте, чего я там не видел, — окинув недовольным взглядом топчущихся в предбаннике гостей, спросил он. — Сейчас отхожу вас вениками, как новые будете, а то раскисли поди. Что за молодежь пошла, дохлые совсем, — вздохнул он, посмотрел еще раз на отсутствие энтузиазма и, вытащив откуда-то две простыни, бросил их Дане. — Прикроетесь, стеснительные мои.

Не поднимая глаз на Олега, Даня быстро скинул одежду, укутался в простыню, натянул на голову выданную заранее шапочку и был загнан дядей в разогретое помещение. Он решил вообще не смотреть на Олега, чтобы никак не скомпрометировать себя. Или даже лучше не думать. Совсем не думать, что где-то рядом с ним его парень, практически голый, покрытый капельками пота и влаги, которые стекают по его коже… Дохлые голуби, блять. Даня лег на живот и отвернул лицо к стенке, чтобы не было даже малейшего соблазна, приоткрыть глаза.

Ситуация усугубилась, когда дядя, черт бы его побрал, ворвался в парилку с вениками и шутками-прибаутками. К счастью, первым ему подвернулся Олег, а Дане пришлось напрячь всю мощь своей фантазии, чтобы вместо хриплых стонов и вздохов Тернового представлять вой отряда зомби, гонящийся за ним с Олежкой с единственной целью — сожрать их мозги. Слегка помогала и несмолкающая болтовня Родиона, у которого истории были, кажется, на все случаи жизни, а уж про баню тем более.

Выгнав Олега передохнуть, Родион приступил к избиению — иначе Даня назвать данный процесс не мог — собственного племянника, приговаривая, как тот вырос и возмужал. А если бы еще приезжал почаще, то и мускулы бы нарастил, и загорел бы, а то вон какой Олег Аполлон… Зря, конечно, дядя упомянул того, кого нельзя было упоминать, вновь возвращая в голову Дани образы разложившихся мертвецов, но откуда ему было знать о проблемах юноши?

В итоге, после нескольких заходов, пары часов, трех чайников чая и практически ледяного душа в конце, ребята благополучно выбрались из камеры пыток, которую Родион ласково называл банькой.

Родион настойчиво предлагал им ужин, но Даня на автопилоте направился прямо к кровати, чувствуя, что Олег последовал его примеру. Слишком много приключений за день. Слишком большая нагрузка на молодой организм. Слишком много потрясений. У него не было даже сил отодвинуться или скинуть с себя конечности Олега, которые, честно говоря, скидывать и не хотелось, но приличия ради можно было хотя бы попытаться. Но сон одержал верх как над плотскими желаниями, так и над моральной стороной вопроса.

— Подъем, ребятки, подъем!

Дане показалось, что он только что прикрыл глаза, но над ухом уже разрывался Родион, а в окно заглядывали первые лучи солнца.

— Поднимайтесь, а то не успеете позавтракать до автобуса. Без завтрака никуда вас не отпущу, — предупредил он, отлично мотивируя ребят разлепить глаза — еще два дня в таком же режиме они бы точно не выдержали.

Через каких-то полчаса сытный завтрак — не ужинали же! — был съеден, рюкзак и сумка наполнен гостинцами, и они втроем шли в сторону дороги, по которой должен был проехать спасительный автобус.

— Ты молодец, Данечка, такого парня себе отхватил, — вздохнул Родион, когда они уже почти достигли места назначения. — Выносливый, сильный, красивый, терпеливый, в хозяйстве толк есть, не парень, а мечта.

Даня опешил. Залился краской. Запнулся, пытаясь что-то сказать в свое оправдание. Олег, кажется, просто прикинулся ветошью, или, скорее, каким-нибудь ничего не понимающим вьючным животным — не зря же шел, обвесившись сумками.

— Дядь Родь, ты… тебе тетя Соня сказала?

— Да я ж не слепой, Данечка, я ж все вижу. Зачем мне Софушка, когда свои глаза имеются? Могли бы, правда, и сами признаться, а не играть в молчанку.

— Мы думали, ты не поймешь, не примешь, — пожал плечами Даня, а у самого будто гора с плеч свалилась.

— Ох, Даня, Даня. Да мне ж не привыкать. Не ты первый, но, дай Бог, последний.

— В смысле?

— Ой, а вот и автобус, — отмахнулся дядя. — Иди сюда, обниму покрепче. Кристинке с мамой и папой привет передавай, да и Максимке вашему, чего уж. И тебя давай обниму, что стал, как неродной, — повернулся он к Олегу. — Смотри, обидишь Данечку, от меня как лиса не убежишь, засажу пулю меж глаз, — пригрозил, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. — Ну всё, с Богом.

Автобус со скрипом остановился, поднимая облако пыли как снаружи, так и внутри салона. Водитель приветливо помахал Родиону рукой, а тот, пока ребята усаживались, успел пригласить того в гости на домашнюю наливочку и наказать, чтобы доставил его мальчиков в город в целости и сохранности.

— Это, наверное, футболка нас вы-выдала.

— А что с ней не так?

Даня пожал плечами. Он не мог сказать наверняка, по какой причине у него родились такие подозрения, но подспудно знал, что именно футболка в цветочек с игривой надписью была виновна в разглашении их общей с Олегом тайны.


	9. Chapter 9

Олег проводил Даню до самого подъезда, благоразумно отказавшись подниматься наверх, но кто бы его осудил за нежелание в очередной раз встречаться со странной родней своего парня, которая, к тому же, была настроена не совсем дружелюбно? Увешанный вещами, под барабанную дробь собственного сердца, Даня носом нажал на звонок.

— О, соизволил, наконец, явиться, — дверь открыл Макс, несмотря на летнюю жару, завернутый в одеяло и со всклокоченными — как и всегда по утрам — волосами. — Как прошел медовый месяц? Всю коробку израсходовали? — чуть тише спросил он, многозначительно двигая бровями.

— Э-это ты придумал? — конечно, конечно, только Макс мог подбросить в рюкзак пачку презервативов, прикрываясь заботой о молодом поколении, а на самом деле решив просто поугорать с их реакции.

— В тандеме с мартышкой, — сдал он своего подельника, видимо, надеясь, что любовь Дани к сестре смягчит желание мстить. Зря.

— Это Даня там? — донесся из кухни голос матери. Не очень довольный.

— Да, мам, — скинув кеды, Даня покорно поплелся на зов, волоча за собой сумку с гостинцами.

Назима сидела за столом в гордом одиночестве и пила чай из большой кружки с инопланетянином, которую когда-то давно сама и подарила сыну.

— А где все? — поцеловав маму в щеку, нарушил напряженное молчание Даня.

— Сережа на работе, Крис спит, Хабиб в ванной.

Даня вздохнул. Мало того, что без Крис поддержки ему ждать было не от кого, а разговор с мамой предстоял не из приятных, так еще и в единственную ванную теперь было не пробиться. Дядю Хабиба — маминого брата — племянники любили и искренне радовались его приезду, пока не наступало утро и у двери в ванную не выстраивалась очередь. Даня не знал, чем родственник занимался за закрытой дверью, но выходил он оттуда с идеальной прической и какой-то особенно посвежевший, напевая под нос одну из надоедливых песен из собственного репертуара.

— Дядя Родя привет передал и вот, — Даня начал выставлять из сумки различные склянки и коробки. — У них автобус, оказывается, не к-каждый день теперь ходит, а то мы бы еще вчера вернулись.

— Стой, ты там не один был что ли? — нахмурилась мама. — Макс! Ты знал?

Макс сильнее укутался в одеяло и скрыл лицо за чашкой то ли с кофе, то ли еще с чем-то.

— И Кристина знала, наверное, — возмутилась Назима. — И с ночевкой еще!

— Мы им пачку презервативов выдали, Назь, у нас все под контролем было, не беспокойся.

Назима захлебнулась воздухом, не зная, как отреагировать на такие новости. С одной стороны, Данечка был под надзором и контролем родни, но с другой — ее никто не поставил в известность, и это уже было достаточным поводом для скандала.

— Мы к ним даже не-не прикасались, мам, их дядя Родя себе забрал, — промямлил Даня. — да и вымотал он нас с-совсем.

— Господи, хоть один адекватный человек в этом сумасшедшем доме, — Назима воздела руки к небу. — Не думала, что этим человеком окажется Родион. Ладно уже, — махнула рукой она, — завтракать будешь?

— Не, дядя Родя накормил нас. Я лучше побегу, мы сегодня хотим Олежке работу по-поискать.

Даня обнял мать и поцеловал ее куда-то в волосы — резко вытянувшись, он так и не привык, что мама теперь была на порядок ниже него, а Кристинка и того меньше.

— Иди уже, — вздохнула Назима, а когда Даня отпустил ее, молча подставила свою уже опустевшую чашку Максу, чтобы он поделился своим напитком.

— Д-давай я вскипячу воду, — спохватился Даня, но Назима и Максим в один голос послали его прочь. Что ж, его дело было предложить, а убежать и самому давно уже хотелось.

Олежка ждал его в шашлычной, за ставшим уже их столиком. Даня улыбнулся во все тридцать два, но направился прямиком к барной стойке, где одиноко скучал Егор, изредка бросая щенячьи взгляды в сторону кухни.

— П-привет, — начал Даня, немного смущаясь — он хоть и видел этого парня практически каждый божий день, но ни разу не общался, разве что делал заказы. — Егор, а у вас вакансии нет никакой?

— Нет, — отрезал блондин, — только если Эдика вытурить с работы, — бросив злой взгляд в сторону входной двери, за которой опять дымил официант, добавил он. — А тебе зачем?

— Данечка, дорогой, ты где пропадал? — из кухни выплыл Тимур Ильдарович собственной персоной. — Два дня тебя не было, все в порядке дома?

— Я у дяди Родиона в деревне был, — отчитался Даня, чувствуя себя немного неловко — рассказывать владельцу объекта питания, почему он туда не ходил пару дней, было, по крайней мере, странно. — А к нам дядя Хабиб приехал, только я его еще не видел, — вспомнил он новость, которая по непонятной ему причине должна была совершенно точно заинтересовать мужчину. — Зайдет, наверное, скоро.

Мужчина моментально приободрился, расплылся в улыбке, хотя, казалось, он и до этого был в довольно хорошем расположении духа, поправил белоснежную шапочку на голове и расправил складки на фартуке.

— Вот молодец, деревня — это хорошо. А что ты у Егорки спрашивал? Для себя работу ищешь?

— Нет, для О-олега, — пояснил Даня, но спохватившись, что, возможно, Тимур Ильдарович не знает имени относительно нового клиента, кивнул в его сторону головой. — Для парня моего, он до-до конца лета в городе решил остаться, вот, работу ищем.

— Парня? — переспросил мужчина, а Даня внезапно осознал, что не стоило ошарашивать человека столь деликатной информацией. — Здесь у меня нет ничего, — точно не стоило, наверняка ведь, повар таких не любит. — Но я с братишкой мойку открываю скоро, пойдет твой Олег машины мыть, а? С зарплатой не обидим, он вон у тебя какой красивый, нам такие нужны. Не всем красавчикам же у меня тут работать, да, Егорка? — сопроводив вопрос хлопком по спине, засиял Тимур. — Будет как реклама на обложке.

Даня согласился на предложение, оставил номер телефона и, сияя, как медный таз, наконец, приземлился рядом с Олегом.

— Ты чего так долго? — косясь в сторону любопытно поглядывающих на них Тимура Ильдаровича и Егора, отодвинулся Олег.

— Я договорился насчет твоей работы, — самодовольно заявил Даня. — И еще, они знают, что ты мой парень.

— И? — Терновой заметно напрягся.

— И Тимур Ильдарович сказал, что ты у меня красивый и он тебя возьмет на а-автомойку.

— И нас даже отсюда не выгонят? И бить не будут?

— Зачем?

— Ну, это же неправильно, такие отношения…

Даня задумался. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что отношения между мужчинами были редкостью, но они все же были. И никто никогда вокруг него никого из-за этого не осуждал, а уж, тем более, бил или выгонял откуда-то. Никто вокруг не считал их неправильными, даже Родион, вызывавший опасения из-за того, что на добрый век отстал от прогресса, так не считал, а уж остальные и подавно.

— Мы так не считаем. Они так не считают, з-значит, все нормально, — он подвинулся ближе и уткнулся носом в плечо Олега, озорно поглядывая на него снизу-вверх и любуясь россыпью родинок на скулах.

Олег послушно выдохнул, расслабился, улыбнулся. Повернул голову и чмокнул Даню в лоб.

— Блять, и эти тоже. Да вы издеваетесь, суки, — прохрипел проходящий мимо Эдик. — Тиман, давай название поменяем уже? — перехилившись через барную стойку, крикнул он скрывшемуся в кухне повару.

Ребята молча проследили за ним, но посчитали недостаточно интересным, чтобы уделять внимание его ворчанию.

— У тебя булочка? — спросил Даня, заметив на столе чай и булку — как в то утро, когда они познакомились.

— Мне было неловко сидеть за пустым столом. Хочешь?

Даня кивнул, притягивая к себе завтрак Олега. Как говорил Родион, его растущий организм нуждался в дополнительных калориях, тем более что он их достаточно потратил за пару дней вдали от цивилизации.

Колокольчик над дверью дернулся и задребезжал, привлекая внимание к вошедшим — будто в этом была нужда — громкий голос Кристины и сам справлялся с этим делом на ура.

— Даня, Даня, вот вы где, — прискакав к столу, она повисла на шее брата, а потом потянулась и откусила немаленький кусок от булочки, и только после небольшой шалости и возмущенного возгласа Дани, села на свободное место напротив ребят.

— Ой, дядя Хабиб! — избавившись от Кристины, Даня заметил стоявшего позади нее родственника, конечно же, с гитарой за спиной.

— Данечка какие щечки отъел, посмотрите на него!

Хабиб обнял племянника и протянул руку Олегу, внимательно рассматривая его и, в особенности, его футболку. Вернее, бывшую свою футболку. Благо, ничего не сказал. Присел за стол, перекинулся парой фраз, вглядываясь в дальнее окно и не особо вникая в то, что происходит рядом с ним.

— Олег, можно тебя попросить, — прервал он очередной спор Дани и Крис.

— Да, конечно, — Терновой готов был проявить себя наилучшим образом, чтобы заслужить одобрение еще одного родственника своего парня.

— Отнеси это, пожалуйста, через дорогу, в пекарню, — мужчина вытащил откуда-то небольшой сверток, — передай пекарю.

— Опять, — вздохнула Кристина, роняя голову на сложенные руки, но на нее никто не обратил внимания.

— Который на ананас похож? — уточнил Олег. — А что сказать?

— Да, ему. Ничего не говори, там все внутри. Сам поймет.

Олег сосредоточенно кивнул и засунул сверток в рюкзак.

— Ладно, сидите, не буду вам мешать, — с чувством выполненного долга Хабиб пересел за другой столик у интересующего его окна, и принялся ненавязчиво бренчать на гитаре, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Каждый раз одно и то же, — покачала Крис головой, отвлекаясь на зазвонивший телефон, на экране которого высветилось что-то огненно-рыжее и подрываясь с места. — Увидимся вечером.

Ребята остались опять вдвоем, но ненадолго.

— Вас босс зовет, — пробасил над ухом не пойми откуда взявшийся Эдик.

— З-зачем? — удивился Даня.

— Похуй, я не спрашивал, — отмахнулся тот.

— Точно бить не будут? — спросил Олег, на всякий случай пряча Даню за спину.

— Н-не должны.

Они прошли мимо бара и недовольного Егора в кухню, пропахшую разными пряностями, но слишком душную и из-за этого неуютную.

— Я же сказал, только одного позвать, — вздохнул Тимур Ильдарович, доставая из кармана фартука сверток. — Вот, передайте потом Хабибу. Только не прямо сейчас, вечером.

— Ничего не говорить, сам поймет? — понимающе усмехнулся Олег.

— Какой умный мальчик, — мужчина широко улыбнулся, сверкая золотым зубом, но потом скользнул взглядом по цветастой футболке Олега и нахмурился. — Идите, идите, на надо тут стоять. Завтра скажете, что там и как.

Егор проводил их взглядом, будто кот, спрятавшийся за занавеской и ожидающий, когда ненавистные гости свалят с его территории. К столу возвращаться смысла не было — Эдик унес недопитый чай и покусанную булку — и ребята вышли на улицу.

— Что между ними происходит?

Даня пожал плечами. Странное поведение дяди Хабиба волновало его меньше всего на свете, тем более, оно было не таким уж и странным на фоне остальной родни. Он давно уяснил, что у всех есть свои тараканы, и легче их просто принять, чем пытаться понять или как-то с ними бороться.

— К т-тебе? — вместо ответа на незначительный вопрос, Даня озвучил то, что поистине его волновало.

Олег не возражал.

Тараканы Хабиба были благополучно забыты.


	10. Chapter 10

Впервые за последние пару дней Даня и Олег остались наедине, за закрытой дверью, где их совершенно точно никто не мог побеспокоить. Рюкзак Тернового был брошен на пол у самого входа, а Даня приперт к стене с одной, очевидной и очень желанной целью — наконец восполнить потребность в поцелуях.

Даня в долгу не оставался, отвечал на ласки с таким же напором, царапал короткими ногтями широкие плечи, прижимался к Олегу всем телом, словно пытаясь сдвинуть его с места, взять верх, но терпел неудачи после каждой попытки. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравился такой расклад — плавиться в сильных, уверенных руках, было лучше и приятнее, чем проявлять инициативу, а потом теряться, не зная, что делать с полученной властью. Но и молча поддаваться ему не хотелось, наверное, сказывалось желание во всем быть первым, лидером, победителем. Хотя… разве кто-нибудь посмел бы сказать, что он, заполучивший себе такого парня, уже не победитель по жизни?

Этажом выше хлопнула дверь и залаяла собака, напоминая ребятам, что они все еще стоят под дверью в прихожей. Олег разорвал поцелуй, чуть отодвигаясь назад, но не выпуская Даню из рук, наверное, заметил, что у того могут подкоситься ноги. По крайней мере, Дане так показалось. Да и просто не хотелось отпускать от себя Олега даже на короткий миг, чтобы переместиться куда-нибудь вглубь квартиры.

— Иди, садись на диван, я сейчас открою окна. Душно очень.

Дане пришлось последовать указанию, тем более что присесть и самому хотелось — перед глазами все плыло, сердце колотилось как бешеное, а в животе, как бы это глупо и по-девчачьи не звучало, порхали бабочки. Стоит ли говорить о том, что в шортах было до неприличия тесно? Вот только они с Олегом пока не перешли черту, когда могли помочь друг другу с подобной проблемой. Пришлось сжать в объятьях диванную подушку, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать внимание и не делать ситуацию неловкой.

Олег задерживался то ли в кухне, то ли в ванной, а Даня, предоставленный самому себе, разглядывал типичную советскую гостиную — со старой мебелью, диваном с накинутым поверх цветастым пледом, пузатым телевизором, прикрытым ажурной салфеткой, «дорогим» сервизом за пыльным стеклом серванта, длинными полками книг и даже пианино, которое, скорее всего, служило как подставка под вазы и пожелтевшие фотографии в рамках, нежели как инструмент, из которого хоть когда-нибудь осознанно извлекали звук.

Хоть Олег и прожил в квартире почти неделю, она все равно казалась слишком чужой, неуютной, особенно из-за запаха, какой имеют старые вещи, запертые в непроветриваемом помещении. От одного вида пыли уже хотелось чихать и начинали зудеть глаза — для этого даже наличия аллергии на требовалось. Неплохо было бы устроить уборку, если Олег решил остаться в городе. Даня бы предложил и небольшой ремонт, но был ли смысл менять обои ради месяца с небольшим? А на большее он пока не позволял себе надеяться.

Олежка вернулся в комнату в домашних шортах, босой и, черт бы его побрал, даже без футболки. Даня подумал, что сегодняшний день очень даже неплох для того, чтобы потерять девственность, по крайней мере, возникшие в голове развратные образы лишили его невинности одним своим существованием.

Олег прошел мимо него и открыл окно, впуская свежий воздух, и, играя мускулами, поправил тонкую тюлевую занавеску, откинутую сквозняком.

Даня подумал, что пока он не готов расстаться со своей девственностью. Слишком страшно. Слишком страшно опозориться и закончить процесс даже толком и не начав. Да и если отбросить страх опозориться, все еще оставалась парочка других страхов — он где-то слышал, что в первый раз всегда больно, да и неизвестность пугала не меньше. Надо было хотя бы ролики в интернете посмотреть.

— Олеж, я тут п-подумал, — начал он, отчего-то заливаясь краской и пытаясь отвести взгляд от застывшего перед ним в позе греческого божества Олега, — может нам уборкой заняться? Здесь тяжело дышать.

Олег словно завис, некоторое время обдумывая предложение Дани.

— Да, сейчас, посмотрю, что у меня есть для этого, — наконец, с неизвестно откуда появившимся энтузиазмом, подхватил он предложение и опять скрылся из виду.

Уборка отвлекала от непрошенных мыслей, но, увы, только тогда, когда полуобнаженный Олег не маячил перед глазами, поэтому Даня выгнал его в другую комнату, а сам взялся наводить порядок в гостиной, о чем совсем скоро пожалел — комната была не маленькой, а количество вещей, покрытых пылью, кажется, росло на глазах — но не в его правилах было сдаваться. В итоге, пока Даня расправлялся с одной комнатой, Олег успел прибраться в спальне, вычистить кухню и даже приняться за ванную с туалетом. Зато Даня мог гордиться тем, что перетрусил каждую книжку, ополоснул всю посуду из серванта и даже убрал чужие фотографии с полок — он планировал сделать несколько совместных кадров с Олегом и заполнить опустевшие рамки свежими снимками. А еще, в попытке убить время, он успел побренчать на пианино, привлекая внимание Олега.

— Я думал, когда-нибудь отправить все это на свалку, но пианино теперь точно оставлю, — опираясь плечом на дверной косяк, задумчиво произнес Олег, когда мелодия закончилась.

— Что, п-прости? — Даня растерянно поправил очки — он не ожидал, что у него есть зрители.

— Ты гений, говорю, — Олег подошел ближе и присел на край банкетки, спиной к пианино, в очередной раз смущая Даню не только своими словами, но теперь еще и близостью. — Не знал, что ты так хорошо играешь.

— Мама заставляла, — отмахнулся тот, не отводя взгляда от клавиш, будто мог увидеть там что-то новое, — а потом и самому понравилось. Хочешь я т-тебе еще что-нибудь сыграю?

Вместо ответа Олег приобнял его за талию, притягивая и практически опрокидывая себе на колени, нависая сверху с явным намерением продолжить то, что они начали пару часов назад в прихожей.

У Дани все внутри сжалось. В прошлый раз, когда они были в этой квартире, он чувствовал себя увереннее. У него тогда и мысли не было, что в тот день между ними может случиться что-то большее, чем просто поцелуи, а сейчас, после двух ночей в одной постели, момент близости не казался чем-то далеким. И нет, он все еще не был к нему готов.

— Оле-олег, мы забыли! — пропищал он прямо в губы Олега, вынуждая того отпрянуть.

— Что?

— Мы з-забыли, что нас просили передать… Дядя Хабиб обидится.

— Да и Тимура — как его по батюшке? — обижать не надо, он без пяти минут мой босс, — согласился Олег, возвращая Даню в прежнее положение. — Пойдем тогда.

Даня чувствовал себя отвратительно — с одной стороны, он оттянул неизбежное, но с другой, он лишил себя совершенно очевидного удовольствия. Да и обманул Олежку, скрыв свои истинные мотивы. Наверное, стоило сказать о своих страхах напрямую, но и этого разговора он боялся не меньше, потому избрал самый глупый метод — пустить проблему на самотек, в надежде, что все само наладится.

Было решено сначала пообедать, а потом уже заняться доставкой «почты», потому как уборка отняла много сил, которые нуждались в том, чтобы их восполнили.

Дядя Хабиб все так же сидел за дальним столиком и бренчал на гитаре. Пока Даня делал заказ, Олег решил передать ему сверток от Тимура Ильдаровича, но тот не захотел даже на него смотреть. Демонстративно отвернулся к окну и ударил по струнам с такой силой, что дремавший на угловом диванчике Эдик подскочил на ноги и встал в боевую стойку, явно намереваясь защищаться.

Олегу ничего не оставалось, как вернуть подарок владельцу. Виновато пожимая плечами, мол, сами видели, не получилось, он достал из рюкзака сверток и отдал владельцу заведения, которого нехотя позвал Егор. Тот, на удивление, не особо расстроился, улыбнулся, похлопал Олега по плечу, наказывая завтра явиться на мойку, чтобы ознакомиться с ситуацией и, может даже, сразу приступить к работе, и, прижав пакет к груди, скрылся в кухне.

Даня подумал, что он повел себя как настоящий мужчина, ведь принимать отказ тоже надо уметь.

После обеда ребята отправились в пекарню. Так как дядя Хабиб просил передать сверток именно Олега, было решено, что Даня подождет на улице, тем более, что через витрину было видно все, что происходило внутри. За прилавком сидела миловидная блондинка с короткой стрижкой, которая, завидев покупателя, вскочила на ноги и широко улыбнулась. Даня с удивлением отметил, что у девушки довольно большой живот и вряд ли он у нее раздался из-за любви к булочкам. Скорее уж к пекарю.

Девушка — кажется, ее звали Илоной — перекинулась парой слов с Олегом, а потом появился и сам адресат: как всегда, в высоком белом колпаке и с широкой улыбкой, которая испарилась стоило ему увидеть сверток. Он махнул рукой, покачал головой и обнял девушку, демонстративно занимая руки. Лишь бы не принимать подарок.

В третий раз вошли они в шашлычную, привлекая звоном колокольчика к себе внимание. На этот раз они не планировали засиживаться, только вернуть дяде Хабибу его пакет. Олег пошутил, что из него почтальон так себе — оба поручения он провалил. Или, может быть, слишком странной была ситуация, в которой он оказался.

Дядя Хабиб, как и Тимур Ильдарович, не особо расстроился, даже похвалил Олега и пообещал замолвить за него словечко перед сестрой, потому что Дане определенно повезло встретить такого замечательного и отзывчивого парня, «завидного жениха».

Даня подозревал, что Олег ничего не понял из произошедшего вечером, но и сам был не в силах что-либо объяснить. Все вели себя странно. Вернее, как обычно. Надо было просто привыкнуть.

Даня надеялся, что Олег к странностям его семьи привыкнет раньше, чем купит билет и улетит в Ташкент. Возможно, навсегда.


	11. Chapter 11

Освободив себя от всех поручений и обязательств, Даня и Олег оказались перед выбором: уединиться в свежевычищенной квартире или прогуляться по городу, не имея возможности даже переплести пальцы. Еще утром Даня бы не задумываясь выбрал первое, но, переосмыслив свое состояние и перспективы развития отношений в горизонтальной плоскости, он уверенно потянул парня в противоположную сторону, мотивируя свой поступок тем, что в помещении слишком душно.

Возможно, Олег что-то и заподозрил, но не подал виду, лишь молча последовал за Даней вниз по улице, туда, где был сквер с лавочками, мимо парочки магазинов, въезда во двор и спортивной площадки, со стороны которой вечно доносились голоса и стук мяча по ограждавшей ее металлической сетке.

Даня размышлял о том, что стоит все же взять себя в руки и поделиться с Олегом своими страхами насчет следующего шага, но ход мыслей был бессовестно прерван телом, налетевшим на него откуда-то сбоку, со стороны двора, и повисшем у него на шее с громким улюлюканьем.

— Данька, Данька, я так соскучился, Данька!

Даня не мог не узнать голос друга детства, который пару лет назад переехал в другой город, но время от времени навещал оставшуюся родню и друзей.

— Ванька! — прижал он к себе и даже немного приподнял парнишку, который был намного ниже него самого. — Ты п-почему не позвонил, не сказал, что приехал?

— Я звонил, но у тебя телефон то выключен, то ты просто не отвечаешь, — с претензией в голосе заявил Ванька, отступая на шаг, но все еще цепляясь пальцами за предплечье Дани. — Важный стал, видимо, друга нового завел, — он бросил взгляд на недовольно рассматривающего его Олега. — Зачем тебе на звонки отвечать.

— Ой, Вань, знакомься, это Олег, Олег, это Ваня.

Ребята кивнули друг другу, почему-то взаимно избегая рукопожатий, но Даня не стал акцентировать внимание на таких мелочах, у него были дела поважнее — например, расспросить Ваньку, как он, купил ли он себе новую доску и продолжил ли занятия музыкой, как и собирался. Привычно перекинув руку через плечо низкорослого друга, он засыпал того вопросами, периодически прижимая его к себе — разве он виноват, что так сильно соскучился?

Ванька увлеченно рассказывал о своих успехах, весь светился и казался абсолютно счастливым, пока улыбка внезапно не стерлась с его лица, а глаза метнулись за спину Дани. Он медленно убрал руки за спину и сделал пару шагов назад, словно готовясь в любой момент сорваться с места.

Перед глазами Дани появились страшные образы, вроде крадущегося позади себя огромного волкодава или толпы гопников с битами наперевес — ничего другого на ум не приходило, но лицо друга буквально кричало о том, что за спиной творится нечто ужасное. Может, все-таки зомби-апокалипсис начался?

Даня медленно обернулся, но позади себя увидел только Олега. Почему-то злого и недовольного. Он по-хозяйски обнял Даню за талию и прижал к себе, не отводя потемневших глаз от пребывающего в шоковом состоянии Ваньки.

— Ладно, Дань, мне пора, свидимся как-нибудь, — промямлил тот и исчез так же внезапно, как и появился несколькими минутами раннее.

Олег самодовольно хмыкнул, но хватку не ослабил.

— Олеж, т-ты чего? — Даня повернулся и коснулся пальцами напряженных скул своего парня.

— Ничего, — Олег наконец оторвал взгляд от точки, в которой скрылся Ваня. — Ничего.

Даня не особо поверил, но допытываться, стоя посреди улицы, было не лучшим решением.

— Эй, голубки, — послышалось со стороны спортплощадки, — хули вы Ваньку вспугнули, я его за сигаретами хотел послать.

На лавке, лениво потягивая пиво, развалился Тим — даром, что место было для этого не совсем подходящее.

Олег опять напрягся, но Даня сжал его руку, давая понять, что все в порядке.

— А что мы? Он сам сбежал, — Даня подошел к сетке, отделявшей его от Тима. — Я даже не понял, п-почему.

— Узбека своего спроси, — хмыкнул тот и отвернулся к площадке, где разминались другие ребята. — Лёх, погнали домой, у меня сигареты кончились.

— Да потерпи ты немного, только пришли же! Вставай, хорош бухать, — Лёша бросил мяч ребятам и подбежал к Тиму, чтобы отобрать у него банку с пивом. — Зачем я с тобой дружу вообще, — вздохнул он. — Дань, а вы не хотите присоединиться к нам?

Даня оглянулся на Олега, который все еще выглядел недовольным. В другой раз он, не задумываясь бы, согласился — Тим и Лёша хоть и были на пару лет старше, охотно принимали его к себе в компанию. Вернее, в компанию Лёши, который был заядлым ЗОЖником, бегал по утрам, занимался несколькими видами спорта и всячески поддерживал свое здоровье. В компании Тима Дане бывать не приходилось — взглядов друга тот не разделял, дымил как паровоз и редко расставался с банкой пива. Даня часто видел их вместе на спортплощадке, когда Лёша тренировался, а Тим гробил здоровье, и его мучил вопрос — когда развлекается Тим, сидит ли Лёша где-то в углу с таким же постным выражением лица, и ждет, когда его друг упьется в хлам? Этот вопрос оставался без ответа, как и другой — каким образом эти двое вообще смогли подружиться? Но факт оставался фактом, они были практически неразлучны.

Олег неожиданно согласился, дружелюбно улыбнулся ребятам и, даже опережая Даню, прошел на площадку. Даня облегченно вздохнул. Разумеется, между друзьями и Олегом он бы выбрал своего парня и ушел с ним, но потом, когда он останется один, поддержка друзей будет как никогда кстати. А в том, что когда-нибудь им с Олегом придется расстаться, Даня почти не сомневался. К счастью, на этот раз ему выбирать не пришлось и, пока он размышлял о будущем, Олег успел со всеми перезнакомиться и поддержать разговор на околоспортивную тему.

Жребий раскидал Даню и Олега по разным командам, но такая мелочь не могла испортить настроение, ведь, по факту, они все равно были рядом. Даня не без улыбки наблюдал, как его парень влился в игру, освоился, даже запомнил имена ребят, будто не познакомился с ними каких-то пятнадцать минут назад. Правда, на Тима, которому выпало быть с ним в одной команде, он продолжал смотреть с подозрением, но, вероятно, его отпугивал стойкий запах алкоголя и, несмотря на это, удивительная способность крепко стоять на ногах. Возможно, Олег бы привык и к нему, если бы Тим не выкинул очередную шутку в своем стиле — хлопнул Даню по заднице, отвлекая от летящего в их сторону мяча и забирая его себе.

— Тим! — возмутился Даня, уже успевший нарисовать в голове схему забрасывания мяча в корзину.

Тим подмигнул ему, разворачиваясь, чтобы передать мяч кому-нибудь из своей команды, но нарвался на Олега, который ждал от него отнюдь не мяча.

— Ой, бля, — пробормотал Тим и добавил уже чуть громче: — Даня, а ты слышал, что без намордника гулять запрещено? Даня? — в его голосе скользнули панические нотки, а мяч выпал из рук. — Лёш?

Даня никогда не считал Тима трусом, скорее наоборот — он был безрассудным, немного буйным заводилой, который первый лез в драку, в итоге оставаясь самым целым из всей компании. Зато спокойный и тихий Лёша исправно огребал из-за друга и ходил то с подбитым глазом, то с вывихнутой рукой или даже сломанными ребрами. Но, видимо, на этот раз инстинкт самосохранения у Тима активировался чуть раньше.

— Извинись, — спокойный голос Олега на фоне взволнованного Тима звучал пугающе.

— За что? — нервно засмеялся Тим. — Эй, чувак, это же игра, какого хуя… Что такого я сделал?

— Извинись, — повторил, не повышая голоса.

— Олеж, — Даня поспешил к своему парню и, на всякий случай, схватил его за руку — мало ли, вдруг решит испортить красивое личико Тима. — Он же н-ничего…

Олег, до этого сверливший взглядом противника, посмотрел на Даню. И лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что Дане показалось, что его обварили кипятком. Ноги стали ватными и, чтобы не рухнуть на пол, он сильнее вцепился в напряженную руку Олега.

— Эй, эй, что тут у вас? — подоспел с другого края площадки Лёша. — Тим?

Вокруг столпились и остальные ребята, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим и готовые в любой момент ввязаться в драку. Лёша легонько толкнул друга в бок, напоминая, что неплохо бы все-таки прояснить ситуацию.

— Ладно, извини, — Тим вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. — Я больше не буду трогать твоё.

— Извинись перед ним, — потребовал Олег, кивая в сторону Дани. — И не распускай руки.

— Извини, Даня, — вздохнул Тим, отходя назад. — Отелло недоделанный. Ай, блять, Лёх, за что? — получив подзатыльник от друга, подскочил он, явно намереваясь дать сдачу. — Лёх, ну хули бить сразу.

Лёша, привычный к выходкам Тима, молча поволок его прочь с площадки. Кажется, сегодня в его планах травмы из-за длинного языка Тимофея не входили.

— Ну, мы тоже пойдем, — нарушил неловкое молчание Даня и, подхватив Олега под руку, потянул за собой.

Игра была окончена, но, честно говоря, Даня был счастлив — мало того, что его офигенно-горячий парень становился еще горячее, когда злился, так еще и получилось посмотреть шоу с извиняющимся Тимом в главной роли, а это дорогого стоило.

У Дани зазвонил телефон, так не вовремя отвлекая его от размышлений о планах на вечер. В квартире Олега, конечно же. Стоило принять вызов, как из трубки раздался громкий голос мамы.

— Даня, быстро домой. Сейчас же! Бегом!

И короткие гудки. Даня даже не успел спросить, что случилось.

— Мне пойти с тобой?

— Нет, не надо, я п-позвоню, если что.

Оглядевшись по сторонам и не заметив любопытных зрителей, Даня потянулся вперед, быстро чмокнул Олега в уголок губ и сорвался с места.

Дома его, очевидно, не ждало ничего хорошего.


	12. Chapter 12

Дома Даню встретила предсказуемо накаленная обстановка: мама, скрестив руки на груди, мерила кухню шагами, дядя Хабиб пил чай из большой кружки, в перерывах между глотками возмущенно бормоча что-то себе под нос, Крис и папы дома не наблюдалось, а Макс, который открыл Дане дверь, почему-то выглядел слишком довольным. Сам Даня в зону боевых действий заходить пока не решался, замер в коридоре, осмотрелся и решил разведать обстановку у Максима — не зря же он стоял с ним рядом.

— Да погряз он в своем любовном треугольнике, — хмыкнул Макс, — я сначала не слушал, но, кажется, кто-то перепутал подарки и — о, ужас! — его подарок вместо Ананаса отдали Тиману, а подарок Тимана принесли ему, а он думал, что это ответочка от Ананаса. Короче, в шашлычке чуть не случился полный шантай.

— Ну, а в чем п-проблема? — удивился Даня, умолчав факт, что перепутал не кто иной, как его драгоценный Олежа. — Пусть просто поменяют.

— Не знаю, сложно у них всё. Тиман теперь настойчиво зовет поужинать, типа, принял подарок, отрабатывай и поздняк отказываться.

— Может, можно еще что-то придумать? — спросил он чуть громче, чем до этого говорил Макс, привлекая к себе внимание двух пар глаз.

— Даня! Вы это специально сделали? Вы головой подумали? — мама, подбоченившись, шагнула в его сторону. Скрываться в коридоре больше не было смысла.

— Это вы были? — вполголоса спросил Макс.

— Олежка, — прошептал Даня — не хотелось врать единственному человеку, который мог его сейчас защитить.

— Молодец зятек, уважаю, — прыснул Максим, хлопая его по спине, — спокуха, сейчас придумаю что-нибудь.

— Мам, мы с-случайно, правда, — Даня вышел из темного коридора на свет, — дядя Хабиб, давайте мы пойдем и всё объясним Т-тимуру Ильдаровичу.

— Да не в Тимуре дело, — вновь запричитал успокоившийся было дядя. — Я же пошел к Никитке, весь окрыленный, а у него там эта, с пузом. Ох, не те татарские щечки он выбрал, не те…

Назима поспешила обнять брата, поглаживая его по голове и что-то шепча на ухо.

— Упс, — голос Максима в повисшей тишине прозвучал слишком громко.

— А вам все шуточки свои шутить, — вновь завелась Назима. — Знала я, что от Олега этого ничего хорошего ждать не стоит!

— Ну ма-ам, — протянул Даня, — он не виноват.

— Не мамкай мне тут! Виноват или нет, не знаю, вон до чего человека довели, — она махнула рукой в сторону закрывшего лицо руками Хабиба. — Сердца у вас нет. И мозгов тоже. Иди к себе в комнату, чтобы ни шагу за порог!

Даня уже несколько лет не жил с мамой и, возможно, не помнил некоторые детали совместной жизни, но одно он знал точно — спорить с Назимой себе дороже. Судя по тому, что и Макс растворился в их с Сережей комнате, истину эту усвоил не только он и, скорее всего, ею с ними поделился глава семейства. Что ж, этот вечер он мог провести как обычно, когда он еще не был знаком с Олегом, разве что теперь ему было с кем переписываться до поздней ночи.

Утром Даня успел сбежать из дома до того, как пробудилось все семейство и у входа в ванную выстроилась длинная очередь из желающих туда попасть. Одной из причин раннего пробуждения стал, конечно же, первый рабочий день Олега, куда Даня обязался его сопроводить — всё лучше, чем сидеть дома и выслушивать причитания дяди Хабиба и ворчание матери.

С Олегом они встретились у самой автомойки — Терновой настаивал, что справится сам и группа поддержки ему не нужна, но кто бы его еще послушал? Хозяин и будущий босс Олежки — крупногабаритный и веселый мужчина с необычным именем Марко — провел им небольшую экскурсию, показал, что да как, рассказал, что, по факту, они еще не открылись и не делали никакой рекламы, но, если сегодня кто-нибудь заедет, Олег может потренироваться и обслужить клиента бесплатно. Он даже выдал новому работнику форму — потертые джинсы и белую футболку с названием мойки, которая Дане показалась чуть маловатой, но он, в общем-то, не возражал.

В ожидании первого клиента Олег успел помыть и без того чистую машину Марко, забрызгать Даню водой и даже урвать короткий поцелуй, пока хозяин отлучился в магазин за кофе и пирожными.

После обеда показалась и первая машина, затем вторая, третья — видимо, прокатился слух, что сегодня обслуживают бесплатно. Дане даже пришлось немного помочь Олегу, чтобы не собирать очередь, все-таки вместо пяти боксов работал только один, и то в пол силы.

К концу дня, когда спал поток желающих бесплатно привести в божеский вид свои автомобили, в бокс заехала красная «ауди». Эффектная брюнетка на высоких каблуках смерила Олега надменным взглядом, наказала быть аккуратнее и, в нетерпеливом ожидании, отошла в сторону, наконец, замечая Даню.

— Ой, Данечка, — она раскрыла руки, привлекая к себе смутившегося Даню, — ты так вырос, я тебя еле узнала. А ты что здесь, работаешь что ли? Папка совсем тебя не любит? Или разорил его мой братик?

— Н-нет, я к другу пришел, — пояснил Даня, нехотя обнимая девушку — видеть бывшую своего отца совершенно не хотелось. — Женя, а ты насовсем у нас решила остаться? В городе, в смысле, — пояснил он — упаси Господи, она еще раз решит остаться в их доме.

— Да я же замуж выхожу! Прикинь! — Женя вытянула вперед правую руку, сверкая кольцом на безымянном пальце. Будто Дане было интересно. — Мы так долго встречались и решили, что пора уже. Я такая счастливая!

Даня помнил, что счастливой Евгения была и пару лет назад, когда отец, уехав по работе на две недели в другой город, привез оттуда вместо новых проектов её — своенравную, громкую и капризную, поселил в гостевой комнате и, возможно даже обещал жениться. Под одной крышей они прожили недолго — Кристинка невзлюбила потенциальную мачеху, которая даже яичницу пожарить не могла, но была недовольна всем и всеми, и подлила той в шампунь какой-то краситель, от которого волосы Жени приобрели отвратительный болотный цвет. Женя, разумеется, закатила истерику и потребовала от Сергея отдельную жилплощадь.

Сережа пытался уговорить ее, объяснить, что так жить не удобно, пытался поговорить с детьми и объяснить уже им, что Женя ему дорога и надо научиться существовать с ней под одной крышей, но, к сожалению — или к счастью — ничего не добился. Так девушка поселилась в соседнем подъезде, в съемной квартире со всеми удобствами, с частыми визитами Сережи и надеждой, узаконить отношения.

А потом к Жене в гости приехал ее брат, Максим. Как-то так получилось — Даня так и не понял — что дружба с ним разрушила отношения папы с Женей. После грандиозного скандала с битьем посуды и расцарапанными лицами, они с Сергеем расстались. Девушка еще какое-то время прожила в съемной квартире — конечно же, за счет Сережи — ей не особо хотелось возвращаться в родной город, где каждая собака знала, что Евгения выходит замуж за владельца рекламного агентства, который, хоть и был разведенным и с двумя детьми, все еще считался завидным женихом. В итоге, Женя нашла себе другого мужчину, побогаче и повлиятельнее, как она сама сказала, да и постарше, как заметил сам Даня, когда однажды встретил их на улице, и перебралась к нему, оборвав все контакты с Трущевым.

Максим взглядов сестры на жизнь не разделял, за богатством и выгодными отношениями не гнался, сам себя обеспечивал, занимаясь фрилансом, жил в своем собственном мирке с удобным распорядком дня, делал всё себе в удовольствие, хотя порой так же капризничал и нудел, но это не мешало его крепкой мужской дружбе с Сережей. Даня даже завидовал, что у отца такой хороший настоящий друг, мечтал, чтобы и сам себе такого завел когда-нибудь, чтобы можно было сорваться и поехать в другой город, остаться на несколько месяцев и не надоесть, чтобы было так же хорошо и легко вместе. Чтобы даже молчать вместе было комфортно.

— Рад за т-тебя, — улыбнулся Даня, понимая, что на этом темы для разговора исчерпаны. После расставания с Сергеем Женя и с братом перестала общаться, видимо, не смогла принять тот факт, что он не поддержал сестру и не принял ее сторону в конфликте.

Несколько минут они молча наблюдали за Олегом, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Разве Даня виноват, что даже в лучшие времена не смог с Женей поладить? И как только брат с сестрой такими разными получились? С Максом у него таких проблем не наблюдалось, с ним даже Крис смогла подружиться, а это уже многое значило.

Олег закончил работу и подошел к ним — после вчерашнего может даже и приревновал, Даня не мог сказать наверняка, хотя повода никакого он не видел ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Это твой друг, Даня? — промурлыкала Женя, кокетливо хлопая длинными ресницами.

Даня хоть и понимал, что Жене его Олег даром не нужен — слишком для нее мелко, да и замужем она почти — все равно почувствовал укол ревности, осознал, каково было вчера его парню, когда вокруг толпились ребята и трогали его за разные места.

— Это мой парень, — решил он заявить свои права на Олега, пока не стало поздно. — Олеж, это сестра Макса, Женя. Она раньше с папой встречалась, — ляпнул он, не подумав, чем вызвал недовольную гримасу на лице девушки.

— Рада была повидаться, — криво усмехнулась она, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов, — папочкам привет.

Женя поцокала каблуками к машине, как-то слишком агрессивно открыла дверцу, села внутрь, так же злобно хлопая ею. Завела мотор, правда не с первого раза и, едва не сбив урну, укатила прочь.

— Мне стоит в это вникать? — спросил Олег, глядя ей вслед.

— Да просто она такая. Странная. Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Даня. — Мне бы самому во всё это вникнуть.

В бокс въехала очередная машина, отвлекая ребят от мыслей о сложностях женского характера, да и какой был в них смысл? Всё равно понять его им было не под силу.


	13. Chapter 13

Работа у Олега заладилась. Хозяин автомойки оказался мужиком добрым и даже разрешил Дане находиться рядом с ним до тех пор, пока он не будет мешать рабочему процессу. Да и другого способа провести время с Олегом у Дани не было, потому как мама все еще злилась на него и не разрешала задерживаться на улице допоздна. Приходилось вставать ни свет, ни заря, завтракать на ходу и бежать на остановку, где его уже ждал на удивление свежий Олег.

Самым ужасным было то, что они не могли никак остаться наедине, разве что заскочить в подсобку на мойке, чтобы обменяться быстрыми поцелуями утром и вечером. Ну и еще пару раз во время обеда, когда Марко и другие ребята разбредались кто куда.

По вечерам они так же вместе возвращались домой, ужинали в шашлычной, а потом телефон Дани взрывался, напоминая ему, что он уже давно должен быть дома. Даня злился, но домой шел. Хлопал дверью своей комнаты и оставался там до утра, демонстративно не общаясь ни с кем из домашних, даже с Максом, который, по сути, был на его стороне. И как назло, мама никак не уезжала — видимо, это был тот случай, когда она выбила себе долгожданный отпуск.

Ребята возлагали большие надежды на выходные — Дане ведь никто не запрещал гулять в светлое время суток, а с полностью свободным Олегом они могли нагуляться от души до самого заката. Воодушевленный планами на субботу, Даня вернулся домой в пятницу вечером в отличном расположении духа. Он намеревался привычно проскочить к себе в комнату, но был перехвачен Кристиной, которая схватила его за руку и потащила на кухню.

— Завтра на шашлыки едем, — объявила мама, заметив Даню. — И Олега своего возьмешь.

— А если я не хочу на шашлыки? — надулся Даня.

— Тогда мы тебя заберем насильно и без Олега, — мама самодовольно улыбнулась и, решив, что разговор окончен, продолжила дальше заниматься своими делами, а именно разделкой мяса вместе с Максом.

Рядом Кристина строгала салат, а папа что-то увлеченно читал в своем смартфоне и делал вид, что не слышит, как спорят Назима и Максим — то куски мяса неправильного размера, то нарезано не так, как надо, то маринад неподходящий.

— В томате замаринуем, мясо нежное будет.

— Назь, ну что ты такое говоришь, какой томат? Только вино. Я всегда так делаю.

— Ты всегда половину вина в себя вливаешь, вместо мяса. А потом тебе уже всё равно, нежное оно или нет.

— Так мясо же на второй день едим! Тогда мне уже не всё равно!

Кристина толкнула локтем отца — спор мог разрешить только он. Сережа отложил телефон в сторону, молча поднялся, открыл холодильник, достал оттуда майонез, протиснулся между Назимой и Максимом и выдавил в кастрюлю с мясом сразу половину упаковки.

— Серёжа!

— Ну и что ты наделал?

— Это же невкусно!

— Зачем?

Спор был разрешен, но оба накинулись на Сергея — еще бы его это волновало. Даня по собственному опыту знал, что после неудачных попыток вывести на эмоции отца, мама переключалась на него, поэтому поспешил вовремя скрыться из вида, шепотом поинтересовавшись у Крис, во сколько ему звать Олега на место сбора.

Олег на шашлыках никогда не был и особо желанием не горел, но после слезных просьб Дани оказать ему поддержку во время семейного сборища, все-таки согласился, и явился к Трущевым даже раньше назначенного времени. Пока Даня чистил зубы и приводил себя в порядок, Кристина успела завести Олега в квартиру, угостить чаем и засыпать кучей разных вопросов.

На кухне также нашелся и дядя Хабиб, который, как Даня думал, давно уехал — он его не встречал уже несколько дней ни дома, ни в шашлычной. Как ни странно, он был в отличном расположении духа, что-то напевал себе под нос, глядя в окно, а потом резко сорвался с места, махнул всем рукой и убежал.

— А дядя Хабиб с нами не едет? — спросил Даня.

— Нет, Тимур Ильдарович его куда-то пригласил на пару дней, — пояснила Крис.

— Он же не хотел? — удивился Олег, который знал о драме Хабиба со слов Дани.

— Ему пришлось сходить на ужин, а там все само собой получилось. Говорит, что не верил ему раньше, но увидел, что все по-настоящему, — Кристина поморщила носик. — Мне он все еще не нравится, но кто меня спрашивает.

— Нашли время сидеть, — запыхавшийся Макс появился в дверях кухни, — я уже два раза вниз спустился с сумками, а они тут, блять, чаи гоняют!

— Максим, следи за языком! — из-за его спины выглянула Назима, уже при полном параде — в спортивном костюме и спрятанными под кепкой волосами. — Доброе утро, Олег, — официальным тоном поздоровалась она с подорвавшимся с места парнем. — Хватит сидеть, берите сумки и вперед, пока солнце не поднялось, иначе запаримся в машине.

Спорить с мамой никто не собирался. Остатки чая были отправлены в раковину, сладости убраны в шкаф, а оставшиеся сумки-корзины снесены в минивэн, который Сергей одолжил у друга, потому как внезапно разросшаяся семья уже не умещалась в родной лексус. У машины нашлась и тетя Соня, которая тепло поздоровалась со всеми, а потом, за спиной Назимы, подмигнула ребятам, показывая, что она их в обиду не даст.

Сережа сел за руль, Максим занял место штурмана, женская часть семьи уселась на средний ряд, а Дане с Олегом пришлось занять заднее сиденье. С их длинными ногами там было немного тесно, но лучше уж натереть колени, чем всю дорогу мама будет пялиться тебе в затылок и следить за каждым движением. Правда они и так весь путь просидели как незнакомцы, особенно после того, как поймали суровый взгляд Сергея в зеркале заднего вида, а ведь Даня всего лишь хотел отряхнуть футболку Олега, который, похоже, обтерся рукавом о побеленную стену в подъезде. Пришлось вообще отвернуться к окну, от греха подальше.

В отличии от затихших ребят, все остальные гудели, как пчелы в улье. Мама рассказывала тете Соне о своей поездке заграницу, Крис записывала кому-то голосовые сообщения, папа с Максом ссорились из-за музыки, вернее, ссорился и гундел Максим, а Сергей просто подначивал его и усмехался в усы, называя говнарем. В итоге, как всегда, победил Максим и, включив что-то заунывное, с видом победителя откинулся на спинку сидения и, поправив солнечные очки, начал подмяукивать исполнителю оставшуюся часть пути.

Как только Сергей заглушил мотор, вся толпа с шумом вывалилась из машины, громко переговариваясь и осматриваясь вокруг. Место для пикника выбрали под большим деревом на берегу реки. Судя по импровизированному мангалу из нескольких больших камней и следу от костра, оно пользовалось популярностью среди любителей отдохнуть на природе. Сергей, дабы не участвовать в коллективной возне, заявил, что на нем костер и, собственно шашлык, вытащил из багажника привезенные угли, кастрюлю с сырым мясом и шампуры, и отрешился от балагана, в который иногда превращалась его семья.

Софья расстелила на траве пеструю скатерть и расставила пластиковые тарелки, а Макс с Назимой принялись доставать из сумок контейнеры с заготовленными салатами, овощи, фрукты. Даня удивился, заметив, что они даже пирожки успели напечь, видимо, соревнуясь, кто больше приготовит: оба любители возни на кухне, вместе они казались ураганом, после которого вместо разрухи остается куча разных блюд. Если бы не Даня и его растущий организм, половина бы точно оказывалась в помойном ведре.

Дане и Олегу поручили отнести напитки и огромный арбуз к воде, чтобы остудить их после машины. Зря, конечно, потому как те ушли и пропали, надеясь, что про них забудут — уселись на берегу, наслаждаясь иллюзией уединения. На некоторое время про них и правда забыли — или сделали вид, дав возможность насладиться обществом друг друга, а может, чтобы не путались под ногами.

— Эй, кролики, жрать идите! — позвал их Макс и ребята нехотя поплелись к «столу», откуда доносился аромат свежезажаренного мяса.

— П-почему кролики? — спросил Даня, печально рассматривая свободные места — вот компактной Кристинке хорошо, а ему со своими длинными ногами никакой пикник не в радость, не усядешься ведь!

Крис разразилась смехом, утыкаясь в плечо пытающейся сохранить лицо тете Соне, Сережа тяжело вздохнул, Назима бросила полный укора взгляд на Макса. Макс отмахнулся.

— Забудь, Дань.

— Я тебе потом объясню, — шепнул Олег, опускаясь на старое одеяло и тоже не зная, куда деть конечности. Пришлось подвернуть их под себя, чтобы не усаживать Даню между ног — не при людях же!

Софья выудила из своего рюкзака домашнюю наливку. Макс поморщился и достал фляжку с коньяком. Сережа проводил ее говорящим взглядом — как-никак, а еще домой везти семейку.

— Я могу сесть за руль, — подал голос Олег, видимо заметив вселенскую печаль на его лице. — Меня отец учил с тех пор, как я до педалей стал ногами доставать. И права у меня есть.

Сергей заметно повеселел и, не обращая внимания на возмущение Назимы, которая не была склонна доверять свою жизнь малознакомым людям, отобрал у Макса фляжку, тут же отливая себе добрую половину содержимого в большой стакан.

— Чтоб не добавлять, — пояснил он.

После пары тостов обстановка разрядилась, по крайней мере, так казалось Дане. Олег все еще был напряженным, следил за каждым словом и жестом, учитывая, что напротив сидел глава семейства, а рядом все еще относящаяся к нему с подозрением Назима. Спасибо тёте Соне — если бы она не отвлекала маму, Даня, наверное, давно бы сбежал. Или сбежал бы Олег. От Дани. Навсегда.

За разговорами никто не заметил, что Кристины нет за «столом». Только что Даня видел, как она сидела рядом, злобно тыкала пальцем в экран смартфона и громко вздыхала, а потом он повернулся, но ее уже не было.

— Надо ей позвонить, — предложили сразу несколько человек и потянулись за телефонами, чтобы обнаружить, что связи нет.

— Она за этим и убежала, наверное, — Макс покачал головой. — Ну, позвонит своему рыжему солнышку и вернется, — пока все были заняты темой Крис, он спокойно пригубил из фляжки.

— А если она потеряется? — у Назимы моментально включился режим заботливой мамочки. — Она у меня один раз на соседней улице заблудилась, в аллее, а тут…

— Да, тут деревьев много, — согласился Максим, — не мудрено заплутать.

— Подождем минут двадцать и пойдем искать, — принял решение Сергей, видимо, вспомнив, как дочка потерялась не просто в большом незнакомом городе, где жила с мамой, а в своем родном, на улице, где выросла — просто свернула не в тот двор и петляла там, пока не наткнулась на соседскую девчонку. Ну, по крайней мере, Даня вспомнил именно этот случай.

Они просидели в тишине минут пять, не больше, а потом все как один поднялись и разбрелись в разные стороны. Даня, конечно же, пошел вместе с Олегом, даже не думая разделяться — а вдруг Терновой сам потеряется в незнакомом лесу? Фантазия рисовала жуткие картины, например, с попавшим в медвежий капкан Олегом — даром, что в этих лесах медведи не водились, или как на него напала стая диких собак, разорвав на куски, не говоря уже о варианте с кровожадным маньяком. В какой-то момент Дане даже стало стыдно, ведь за сестру он переживал в разы меньше — Кристина и сама могла перегрызть глотку кому угодно.

— А мы сами не заблудимся? — наверное, у Олега перед глазами тоже мелькали подобные пугающие образы.

— За-аблудимся, останемся тут навсегда, будем жить как первобытные люди, — Даня решил не обнажать свои страхи и прикрылся шуткой.

— Ага. Два дня без булочек с чаем и ты убежишь отсюда, даже без меня.

— Ты думаешь, что я п-променяю тебя на булочки? Ни-ког-да.

— Ты меня любишь больше булочек? — Олег расплылся в улыбке, поворачиваясь и заключая Даню в объятия. — Это мило.

— Я не это хотел с-сказать, — Даня залился краской. Он вообще не планировал пока говорить Олегу, что любит его. Не сейчас. Не так. — То есть я люблю тебя… Блять, — попытка объясниться сделала только хуже. Или лучше? Он уже не был уверен, особенно когда Олег увлек его в поцелуй.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Дынька, — улыбнулся он, отстранившись.

— Это, конечно, мило, но давайте еще потрахайтесь тут, пока я умираю, — откуда-то сбоку раздался громкий голос Кристины, заставив ребят нервно дернуться, смутиться, осознав, что их личный момент оказался не таким уж и личным, а потом уже вникнуть в суть сказанного и броситься к девушке.

Кристина сидела на поваленном сухом дереве практически в паре шагов от тропинки, по которой они шли. Один кроссовок был сброшен, а ступня будто выросла на размеров пять и превратила миниатюрную ножку Золушки в огромную лапу йети.

— Что случилось?

— Ты в порядке?

— Ногу подвернула, — пояснила очевидное Крис. — Уже хотела на четвереньках ползти и звать на помощь.

— Цепляйся, — Олег, не раздумывая, склонился к девушке и взял ее на руки. Из милого и романтичного он в одно мгновенье превратился в строгого и серьезного человека, который точно знал, что делать. — Дань, дорогу запомнил?

Даня кивнул, в глубине души радуясь знакомству с новой гранью личности своего парня, и поспешил вперед, надеясь, что идя позади Олега и любуясь видом, все-таки смог заметить то, что было вокруг них. Перспектива остаться в лесу навсегда, но уже в компании Кристины, его не особо радовала, скорее, придавала стимул напрячь память и внимание, ведь она и так не упускала возможности подколоть Даню, а теперь, став невольным зрителем нежностей, могла свести брата в гроб. Он и сейчас напряженно ждал шуточек, но, видимо, боль была слишком сильной, чтобы отвлекаться на шутки, или это было нежелание оказаться опять в кустах, обидев своего носильщика.

Выдохнуть получилось только когда до слуха донеслись голоса родных. Они справились. Принцесса была спасена.


	14. Chapter 14

С шашлыков ехали уже когда начало смеркаться. На этот раз за рулем сидел Олег, рядом, с гордым видом, восседал Даня, а Сергей с Максимом устроились на заднем сидении. После пропажи и обнаружения Кристины они посидели еще некоторое время, пока Крис не начала ныть, что ей надо к врачу, запили волнение остатками коньяка, а потому сейчас оба спали без задних ног, притулившись друг к другу и полностью доверив управление автомобилем Терновому.

В отличии от бывшего мужа, Назима не чувствовала себя спокойно, хоть и заметно оттаяла после того, как Олег принес на руках Кристину. Она просунула голову между передними сидениями и следила за дорогой, видимо, считая, что две пары глаз не справятся с подстерегающими опасностями и ее слегка замутненный алкоголем глаз точно спасет их в случае надвигающейся катастрофы.

Кристина держалась стойко, только поскуливала в промежутках между набором новых сообщений, которые и стали причиной ее беды. Даня подумал, что его сестра наконец завела себе парня, и даже порадовался за нее, но тут ей прислали голосовое сообщение и заливистый девичий смех из трубки разрушил все иллюзии.

Пока Софья и Назима выгружали остатки еды и сонных Серёжу и Макса из машины, Олег с Даней пересадили Кристину в машину главы семейства. Сергей, пьяно покачиваясь, хлопнул Олега по плечу и торжественно вручил ключи от своего зверя, сказав, что если уж он доверил ему своего сына, то и машину можно дать погонять, тем более что ради благой цели. И до закатившей глаза Назимы и усмехнувшейся Сони ему точно не было никакого дела.

Олег вел доверенное авто осторожно, видно было, что он нервничает, и даже тот факт, что Даня положил руку ему на бедро, сжимая его в знак поддержки, не помог. Казалось, он еще больше напрягся, наверняка вспомнил, что в его руках не только дорогая тачка Сергея Викторовича, но и не менее ценные его двое детей.

На заднем сидении Кристина громко вздохнула. Дане, конечно, было очень жалко сестру, но он радовался, что она не плачет, потому как панически боялся слез и никогда не мог понять, что делать с рыдающим человеком. Хорошо, что Олег не плакал.

Припарковав автомобиль на стоянке у травмопункта, Олег уже привычно поднял Крис на руки, а Даня так же привычно поспешил расчистить путь своему парню, спешно спросив у стойки, куда им нести больную.

Возле необходимого кабинета было на удивление пусто, никаких страшных очередей, о которых обычно ходят легенды. Даня постучал в дверь с блестящей табличкой с выгравированным «Е.В. Варнава» и, дождавшись громкого «да!», приоткрыл дверь. И чуть было не захлопнул ее обратно, потому как увидел там не совсем одетую женщину.

— Да входите вы, господи, — усталый голос пригласил их внутрь, и вся компания ввалилась в небольшой кабинет.

— Так пугаются, будто женщину в лифчике никогда не видели, — хмыкнула стройная брюнетка с короткой стрижкой, у которой была перебинтована рука и она никак не могла застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. — Хотя, может быть, и не видели, — окинув взглядом пунцового Даню, заключила она. — Смотри, мне не жалко.

— Настя, милая, не издевайся над пациентами, мне еще с ними работать, — молодая женщина в белом халате, которая, скорее всего и была той самой Е.В., строго смотрела на людей в комнате поверх очков, хотя, кажется, с трудом сдерживала улыбку. — Кристина, давно тебя у нас не было, парня себе нашла, на руках носит, вот бы меня кто так… Ладно, не отвлекаемся. Молодой человек, я все понимаю, но посадите уже вашу девушку на кушетку.

— Это не мой парень.

— Я не ее парень.

Голоса Крис и Олега раздались одновременно, заставляя врача удивленно поднять брови.

— Ну нет, так нет, ради бога, — подняла она руки в примирительном жесте.

Олег тем временем все же избавился от ноши, усадив Кристину куда было велено, а именно на жесткую кушетку, застеленную простыней.

— О, так вы свободны, — подала голос Настя, которая как раз разобралась с пуговицами.

— Нет, он з-занят, — на этот раз уже не сдержался Даня. — Занят мной.

И, в подтверждение своих слов, взял Олега за руку.

— Стоило ожидать, — вздохнула Варнава. — С генами не поспоришь.

— Что? — не понял Даня, но Олег потянул его в сторону двери.

— Ничего, идите отсюда, мы с Кристиночкой без зрителей разберемся, да, малыш?

Кристина кивнула, и Олег наконец смог вытащить Даню в коридор.

Следом за ними вышла и Настя.

— Папке привет передавай, — подмигнула она Дане и, усмехнувшись своей мысли, скрылась за поворотом больничного коридора.

— А у вас все друг друга знают? — задумчиво спросил Олег, глядя вслед брюнетке.

— Нет, просто Крис здесь бывала слишком часто, когда была младше.

— А потом она уехала.

— Да, а потом уехала.

Из-за закрытой двери слышались приглушенные голоса, нарушавшие тишину полупустого здания — выходной день давал о себе знать.

— Ты п-прости, что я им сказал, что ты мой парень, — прервал повисшую паузу Даня.

— Ничего страшного, это же правда. И я не стесняюсь.

Олег положил руку на плечо Дани, слегка сжимая его в подтверждение своих слов, что все в порядке.

И, по уже сложившейся традиции, дверь с шумом распахнулась, заставляя ребят подскочить от звука и обернуться.

— Забирайте! — приказала Варнава, и Олег поспешил к Кристине, чтобы опять взять ее на руки. — У нее простое растяжение, через пару дней пройдет, — врач смотрела на Даню сверху вниз, с высоты своего роста и огромных каблуков. — Следите, чтобы она не бегала.

— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Даня и, придержав дверь для своего парня с сестрой, быстро попрощался и рванул расчищать им путь к выходу, а затем и к машине.

Дома их встретили чаепитием, хотя в содержимом чашки Макса Даня был не совсем уверен. Тетя Соня уже ушла. Сергей курил у открытого окна, оставив свой чай на столе, Назима гремела тарелками, загружая их в посудомойку.

— Ну что? — повернулась она к вошедшим.

— Ничего, растяжение, — Кристина уселась на диванчик рядом с Максом. — Пройдет, не в первый раз уже.

Макс потрепал ее по голове, взлохмачивая и без того растрепанное каре.

— Пап, тебе привет передали, к-какая-то Настя, — Даня задумчиво почесал макушку и сел на половинку единственной свободной табуретки, взглядом приглашая Олега пристроиться рядом.

— Что еще за Настя? — неожиданно заинтересовался Максим, отставив чашку на стол и поворачиваясь к Дане всем телом.

— Брюнетка с короткой стрижкой.

— Назь?

— А что «Назь», вон у него спрашивай, — кивнула Назима в сторону бывшего мужа, — я списки никогда не вела.

Сережа неспешно затушил окурок в пепельнице и прикрыл окно, рукой разгоняя остатки дыма по комнате.

— Да меня весь город знает, мало ли, какая Настя.

— Назь?

— Максим, я здесь сто лет не живу уже!

— Дань?

— Да не з-знаю я! Я сказал, что Олежка мой парень, а она папе привет передала.

Максим махнул рукой, моментально теряя интерес к случившемуся. Выудив из кармана пеструю резинку, он ловким движением собрал рассыпанные волосы в пучок и вновь потянулся к чашке.

— Максим, это моя резинка? — нахмурилась Назима, внимательно следившая за его движениями.

Макс неопределенно повел плечом, явно не намереваясь отвечать на вопрос.

— Ну что ты за человек такой?! Я ее два дня ищу, — вздохнула она. — А футболку мою не видел?

— У-у, — пробубнил Максим в чашку.

— Розово-белую? С единорогом? — подал голос Сережа. — Эта разве не та, в которой ты вчера спал?

— Ой, да не знаю я, что попалось, то я и надел, — фыркнул Макс. — Холодно мне было. А ты мог бы и промолчать.

— Максим! Сколько можно? То резинки, то носки, то футболки. Толстовку новую забрал в прошлый раз, полотенце красивое… Что еще?

— Маски, патчи, — добавила Крис, за что получила тычок локтем в бок. — Ой!

— Ну, а чего ты свои вещи по всей квартире разбрасываешь, я не привык, что здесь чужое валяется, — вяло оправдался тот.

— Разведут сожителей, прости-господи, никаких вещей на них не напасешься, — вздохнула Назима. — А вы чего расселись, уши греете, — внезапно повернулась она к замершим Дане и Олегу. — Идите погуляйте, пока я добрая.

Назима доброй, конечно, совершенно не выглядела, но Даню два раз просить не пришлось — уже через минуту они спускались по лестнице, чтобы наконец уединиться в квартире Олега, без сварливых родителей, непонятных сожителей — что это еще за слово такое? — и не умеющих самостоятельно передвигаться сестер. Только вдвоем. И даже накатывающая усталость могла подождать.

Так думал Даня, но у усталости были свои планы на вечер.


	15. Chapter 15

Впервые Даня был рад, что мама и Кристинка уезжали — отпуск у Назимы, к счастью, был не резиновый, и мешать личной жизни сына дольше отведенного начальством срока она не могла.

— Ты не расслабляйся, — шепнула Дане Крис, прежде чем войти в вагон, — папа и Максим обещали ей, что глаз с тебя не спустят. Все может стать еще хуже.

— Ничего, Крис, с ними я с-справлюсь, — прижав к себе сестру, поверх ее макушки тихо пробормотал он, — мы с Олежой с-справимся.

— Дань, а вы хоть того, мм? — Крис отодвинулась и, посмотрев в внезапно заалевшее лицо Дани, подвигала бровями.

— Это вообще не твое дело, — буркнул Даня, — иди от-отсюда, а то поезд уйдет.

— Ну Даня, — Кристина повисла на брате, — мне же интересно, Дань!

— Нет, б-блин, когда? Ходите все над душой.

— Было бы желание, — фыркнула в ответ Кристина. — Может, Олег не хочет?

Даня посмотрел на сестру такими испуганными глазами, что она вмиг пожалела о сказанном.

— Прости-прости-прости, — прижалась она к брату, — я не хотела тебя расстраивать, но ты все же подумай.

Даня кивнул. Поцеловал сестру в подставленную щеку, для чего ей пришлось встать на носочки, а ему — прилично нагнуться, улыбнулся грустно, махнул рукой наблюдавшей за ними из окна вагона маме, развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул перрон. Смотреть на отбывающий поезд ему всегда было слишком грустно.

Олега он нашел на работе. Иногда Дане казалось, что его парень живет там, приходя раньше положенного и оставаясь подольше, пока Марко не прогонит его прочь, объявив, что уволит, если чрезмерно трудолюбивый Олежка не даст поработать другой смене. Даня не сомневался, что если бы Терновому разрешили работать и ночью, он бы остался. С одной стороны, его можно было понять, ведь в пустой квартире его не ждал даже кот, а Даня мог только дойти с ним до поворота — мама обзавелась шпионами, проживающими в подъезде Олега, которые с огромным удовольствием звонили «дорогой Назимушке» и сообщали, что «ваш мальчишка совсем от рук отбился, все ходит тут, дружбу водит непонятную, связался с непойми-кем». На работе они хотя бы могли быть вместе.

Как ни странно, Олег уже собирался домой, даже переодеться успел. Из-за проводов мамы и Крис они с Даней сегодня даже повидаться не успели, потому засияли оба, едва завидев друг друга.

— Ребят, снимите комнату, — закатил глаза показавшийся Дане смутно знакомым парень, хотя он раньше его здесь не видел — видимо, только устроился.

— Завидуй молча, — огрызнулся Олег.

Дане даже страшно стало — парень выглядел так, будто за намек на не совсем традиционную ориентацию мог и в глаз дать. Но нет. Подтянул сползающие выцветшие спортивки, усмехнулся.

— Было бы чему завидовать, я же не педофил.

Даня испугался еще раз, на этот раз уже за то, как бы Олег не дал в глаз явно не следящему за своим языком парню. Но опять пронесло — Терновой только рассмеялся, будто услышал лучшую шутку в своей жизни.

— Ладно, бро, увидимся, — махнул довольному «коллеге» и, подцепив Даню за локоть, потащил прочь. — Поужинаем? Умираю с голода.

Даня кивнул — он и сам успел проголодаться, пока стоял на перроне, ведь сверхпунктуальная мама вышла из дома намного раньше положенного. Сергей, прикрывшись занятостью на работе, подбросил их до станции и благополучно уехал, а Даня полтора часа стоял и нервно смотрел на стрелки огромного циферблата, которые почему-то не горели желанием двигаться.

Не спеша они пошли в сторону дворов, которые заметно укорачивали путь, к тому же многочисленные закутки давали возможность проявить чувства. Даня никогда бы не признался вслух, но он до мурашек, до звездочек перед глазами обожал, когда Олег внезапно утягивал его в подворотню, прижимал к стенке и, воровато оглядевшись, впивался в подставленные губы.

Они не успели далеко отойти от мойки, когда рядом притормозила старая иномарка, сопровождаемая громкой музыкой, и из окна показалась голова недавнего знакомого.

— Вас подкинуть? — перекрикивая оглушающие биты, спросил он.

— Нет, спасибо, Вань, мы прогуляемся, — улыбнулся Олег.

— Как знаете, — парень надавил на газ, с громким рыком мотора срываясь с места — и как только машина не рассыпалась от такого маневра? — и скрылся за поворотом.

У Дани были вопросы, но до того, как он успел их сформулировать, они оказались в первой «точке поцелуев», как он мысленно прозвал укромные уголки по пути от автомойки до шашлычной, а оказавшись прижатым к стенке, он и вовсе позабыл о каком-то гоповатом Ване на старой тачке, который слишком много знал. За сутки он успел соскучиться по Олегу, по вкусу его губ, по страстным, уверенным ласкам, в которых хотелось раствориться, которые дурманили голову и пускали электрический ток по всему телу.

Группа ребятишек, с шумом пронесшаяся мимо, смогла вернуть Даню с небес на землю. Похоже, не только Даню. Олег резко отстранился, выдохнул, стал рядом, вжимаясь спиной в холодную стену, кажется, даже прикрыл глаза. Даня вспомнил слова Кристины, будто Олег его не хочет. Ха! Видела бы она сейчас Тернового! Хотя, лучше бы не видела — Даня не был готов делиться зрелищем своего прекрасного возбужденного, тяжелодыщащего парня с кем-либо на свете, даже с родной сестрой. Тем более, с сестрой.

Им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы перевести дух и продолжить путь. Больше перерывы на поцелуи они не устраивали — велик был шанс и вовсе не дойти до пункта назначения засветло, а мама хоть и уехала, но комендантский час для Дани вроде пока еще не отменяли.

Возле шашлычки Даня заметил уже знакомую тачку нового коллеги Олега — видно поэтому он и предлагал их подвезти.

У входа как всегда злобно курил Эдик.

— Вот, сука, еще одни, — прохрипел он, щелчком пальцев отправляя окурок мимо урны и скрываясь в дверном проеме, — развели голубятню.

Даня привык не обращать внимание на недовольные комментарии официанта — за то, что благодаря Эдику они с Олегом познакомились, ему можно было простить всё на свете.

Внутри было немноголюдно — заняты всего лишь несколько столов, а у барной стойки стоял Ваня, слишком дружелюбно переговариваясь с новым барменом, которого Даня уже видел несколько раз, но еще не успел узнать его имени или уточнить, куда делся слащавый, как банка сгущенки, Егор. Да и не то чтобы его это очень сильно волновало.

Пока Даня ходил мыть руки, Олег успел сделать заказ и занять «их место» — столик, за которым они познакомились.

— Дань, я хотел поговорить с тобой, — начал Олег таким голосом, что Даня и без слов понял — это конец. — Я должен уехать.

— Я д-думал, ты до конца лета, — выдохнул Даня, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить глаза сухими.

— С документами проблема, Дынь, если не уеду сейчас, то потом будет сложно вернуться. И я уже уволился с мойки, Ваню взяли вместо меня, — он попытался отвлечь Даню от своего отъезда, но получилось откровенно плохо.

— А когда ты вернешься?

Олег опустил глаза, внезапно заинтересовавшись царапинами на столе. До конца лета оставалось меньше месяца, и Даня понимал — пока Олег разберется со своими бумажными проблемами, пройдут недели две, а там уже и ехать смысла не было.

Следующим летом. Олег вернется следующим летом. Если вернется.

Даня поник. Опустил голову, хлюпнул носом.

— Дань, Даня, — Олег протянул к нему руку и коснулся пальцами подбородка, заставляя посмотреть на него. — Дань, все будет хорошо, я обещаю. Я вернусь, — будто мысли прочитал.

— О-обещаешь? — рвано выдохнул Даня.

— Обещаю.

Даня кивнул, улыбнулся уголками губ. Поверил.

Но вечер уже был испорчен. Ужинали они в тишине, не обращая внимания на саркастичные замечания проходящего мимо Эдика о проблемах в раю — а что они могли сказать, когда Эдик был прав, как никогда раньше? В их раю действительно были проблемы, решение которых им было неподвластно.

Ситуацию не спас даже звонок Макса, который, по идее должен был хоть как-то развеселить ребят — у Сережи с коллегами по работе внезапно наметилось праздничное застолье с семьями — или что-то в этом роде — и, следовательно, Даня с Олегом тоже были приглашены. Где-то на задворках сознания маячила мысль о том, что это смотрины Олежки — Трущев своих пацанов любил и доверял им, а значит и нового члена семьи должен был представить, но Даня решил не думать об этом, ведь тогда всплывал и факт, что членом семьи Олег может так никогда и не стать.

И уж точно Даня не считал, что папа с размахом отмечает отъезд мамы, хотя это было так очевидно. Если честно, Даня бы даже не стал его винить, ведь и сам радовался этому событию, а теперь все потеряло смысл, ведь и Олег тоже должен был уехать…

В общем, мысли в голове Дани роились совершенно не радужные. На автомате он дошел до дома, переоделся в максимально-парадное, вызвал такси, заехал за Олегом, который за полчаса успел посвежеть и, к назначенному часу они приехали на указанный адрес, которым оказался игровой клуб, куда обычно Дане вход был заказан ввиду его возраста. Но сейчас он был с Олегом, да еще и суровый дяденька в дверях сверился со списком и широко улыбнувшись, пропустил их внутрь.

А внутри бурлила жизнь — в разных углах зала были обустроены специальные зоны для игр, тут же были накрыты столы — преимущественно алкоголем и легкими закусками, музыка била по ушам, а с ней смешивались радостные или полные досады возгласы победивших и проигравших.

Компания Сережи занимала сразу несколько столиков, но, стоило Дане и Олегу появиться на горизонте, как все сразу переместились к ним, рассматривая Тернового, как диковинку. И только Макс остался на своем месте, скрывая улыбку чеширского кота за стаканом виски.

Даня коллег отца знал, но давно с ними не виделся, а значит избежать возгласов: «о, как Данечка вырос», «мужик», «большой уже стал», «мог бы Серого и дедом сделать, но увы, увы» было не реально. Дане лохматили и без того живущую своей жизнью шевелюру, хлопали по плечу, целовали в щеки, оставляя следы помады, а он стойко держался, улыбаясь и отвечая короткими кивками, зная, что волна их интереса спадет и можно будет заняться своим делом.

Так, в принципе, и случилось. Узнав, что Олег не употребляет алкоголь, а Дане все еще рано, толпа рассосалась, предоставив им возможность поиграть в приставку. Увы, не наедине. Вскоре к ним подсел парнишка — Даня его смутно помнил — он был сыном одного из друзей отца, но виделись они еще в далеком детстве. Сейчас он был взрослым и внезапно наглым. Подсел к Олегу, пока тот увлеченно терзал свой джойстик, повис на его плече, вжимаясь в него подбородком, что-то промурчал. Даня хотел было отреагировать, но Олег начал побеждать, и пришлось сфокусировать свое внимание на экране, чтобы вернуть себе преимущество.

Олег недовольно ругался себе под нос, а Даня широко улыбался, чувствуя, что победа уже у него в кармане, когда краем уха услышал, что парнишка Олегу что-то сказал, и тот, усмехнувшись, вдруг изменил ход игры, используя прием, о существовании которого Даня даже не догадывался — в прошлой версии его точно не было!

Олег вырвал победу, счастливо вскидывая руки к потолку, парнишка повис у него на шее, радуясь, будто это он победил, будто причастен.

Оказалось, что причастен.

— Я тебе помог, за это поцелуй меня в щечку, — хитро улыбнулся он, тыкая пальцем в подставленную щеку.

Даня замер. И, кажется, не только Даня. Соседние столы тоже подозрительно затаились, наблюдая за действиями Тернового, который до сих пор не особо напрягался из-за висящего на нем малознакомого парня.

— Что? — Олег округлил глаза, одновременно с вопросом отъезжая на диване в сторону Дани, чем вызвал у последнего лучезарную улыбку — вот, мол, какой у меня парень, кого попало не целует.

Парнишка обиженно надул губы, что-то бурча под нос, наверное, что после такого и помогать людям не стоит, никакой благодарности не дождешься — Дане даже стыдно стало за Олега, едва сам не потянулся с благодарностями, но тут к ним подошел мужчина с окладистой черной бородой — вроде, отец парня — и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Эричка, не приставай к людям, пойдем отсюда.

— Да ты же сам просил проверить, — начал было тот, но был беспощадно выдернут из-за стола и утащен в неизвестном направлении.

Даня с Олегом переглянулись и, синхронно пожав плечами, вернулись к игре. Даня должен был взять реванш, ведь следующий шанс мог представиться еще очень нескоро. Примерно, никогда.

Это был их последний вечер вместе. Утром Олег уехал домой, оставив Дане ключи от своей квартиры и обещание когда-нибудь обязательно вернуться.

Дане оставалось только надеяться и ждать.


	16. Эпилог

Без Олега лето утратило краски, превратившись в унылую череду дней. Даня честно пытался занять себя фильмами и сериалами, книгами и играми, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к Олегу, он начинал представлять, как они бы смотрели этот фильм (или не смотрели, позабыв про то, что перед ними на экране разворачивается драма), как увлекательно было бы пересказать Олегу события, описанные в книге, или потягаться с ним силами в очередной игре. Он пытался гулять с ребятами, но последние дни лета большинство проводило в разъездах — кто загорал на грядках, а кому и в море посчастливилось поплескаться, а из оставшихся интерес представлял разве что дворовой пес Сеня, которого заботливый Данечка регулярно кормил. От скуки Даня даже подружился с Эдиком, который на заднем дворе шашлычки построил небольшой деревянный домик и поселил туда парочку голубей, потому что «двумя больше, двумя меньше — какая разница». Узнал все местные сплетни — например, что новый бармен Альберт мутит с Ваней, который занял место Олега на автомойке, что Егор так расстроился, что Тимур Ильдарович наладил отношения с дядей Хабибом, что уволился и уехал из города в неизвестном направлении.

Разумеется, Даню поддерживали все: мама и Кристина звали к себе — на время или насовсем, папа предлагал устроить его на работу в игровой клуб, который, как оказалось, принадлежал его другу, Максим просто иногда предлагал выпить, приговаривая, что нет такой душевной болячки, которую нельзя в хорошем коньяке утопить. Тетя Соня кормила домашними пирогами с разными ягодами, а дядя Родион даже прислал из деревни большую корзину фруктов, которую Дане, правда, самому пришлось встретить на станции и тащить домой через полгорода, но он все равно был благодарен.

И самое главное, Даню поддерживал Олег. Писал, звонил, постоянно был на связи, но, казалось, он только усугубляет положение, ведь после долгих разговоров одиночество давило еще сильнее, а идея Макса уже не казалось Дане бредовой. В такие моменты он бежал в квартиру Олега, отпирал ее оставленным ключом, заходил внутрь и, не включая света, сидел в темной прихожей на полу, обхватив колени руками и судорожно глотая грозящие хлынуть водопадом слезы.

А потом наступил сентябрь. Погрузившись в учебу, Даня и вовсе перестал различать дни, размазав их серой краской по пустому полотну своей жизни. Олег тоже учился, а значит времени на общение оставалось все меньше: одно смс утром, смс в обед и звонок вечером — если к тому времени, как Даня освободится, Олег уже не уснет — разные часовые пояса совершенно не способствовали отношениям на расстоянии.

И самое обидное — Олег не говорил ничего определенного о том, когда его ждать обратно и ждать ли вообще. Честно говоря, Даня и не спрашивал — боялся услышать что-то неопределенное или увидеть растерянность на лице Олега.

Олег отдалялся. Даня чувствовал это. К зиме стал звучать счастливее, но вместе с тем уменьшилось количество и длительность звонков. Терновой все время куда-то спешил, прикрываясь делами, ранним подъемом или еще какой-то ерундой, оставляя Даню тихо скулить в подушку.

К концу декабря звонки прекратились вообще, а сообщения с пожеланием утра казались Дане бездушными. Какой смысл желать доброго утра, если не провожаешь человека ко сну? Насколько добрым может быть утро, если всю ночь провел, пересматривая летние фотографии и сморкаясь в пододеяльник? Каким будет день, если в нем опять не будет единственного важного человека?

Даня интересовался у Максима, как единственного взрослого, который не был очень взрослым, каково это — расставаться? Больно? Как скоро боль пройдет?

— Ну, — задумался тогда Макс, — у меня это давно было, я уже и не помню толком. Грустно было конечно. Напился. Сидел несколько дней дома, страдал. А потом взял ножницы и карешку себе отхерачил. Не смейся, это не банально, — толкнул он прыснувшего в кулак Даню, — мне помогло. Ты будто уже не тот, кого бросили, а другой человек, у тебя новая внешность, новая жизнь. И похуй на всех. А что, Олег тебя бросил?

Даня не ответил, потому что и сам не знал, бросил ли его Олег. Спросить самому было все еще страшно, а Терновой молчал, все еще желая доброго дня по утрам.

К Новому году Даня подошел с полной решительностью, что сегодня он точно поговорит с Олегом. Расставит все точки над ё. И, если надо будет, сам его бросит. Вот попросит у Максима немного коньяка для храбрости, а потом позвонит Олегу и скажет все, что о нем думает.

Даня не сомневался, что первое января он встретит в статусе «свободен» — по факту, конечно, «брошен», но кого интересуют нюансы? Он даже прическу изменил заранее, вспомнив совет Макса, надеясь тем самым избежать периода уныния и сразу перейти к этапу исцеления разбитого сердца.

Домой возвращался поздно — весь день бродил по городу, рассматривая украшенные гирляндами витрины и оттягивая встречу своей грустной физиономии с гостями, которые должны были собраться у них в квартире. Если бы не разрывающийся телефон, он бы вообще домой не пошел — так бы и встретил начало нового года на улице, под хлопьями снега.

Дверь в квартиру была не заперта — кто вообще закрывает двери в праздники? — поэтому Даня просто вошел внутрь, снял куртку, шапку, повесил на крючок, бросил взгляд в зеркало, усмехаясь новому себе и прошел в гостиную, где уже был накрыт праздничный стол.

И веселый гвалт сменился тишиной.

Даня скользнул взглядом по удивленным лицам, обращенным к нему: Кристина, тетя Соня, папа, Макс, Олег, мама, дядя Родион. Олег? Олег?!

Стоило ущипнуть себя, или отвесить пощечину, но, если это был сон, Даня не хотел просыпаться. Он не хотел даже моргать, чтобы не смахнуть ту иллюзию счастливой семьи, о которой в последнее время он уже и не мечтал, просто стоял и смотрел на Олега, сквозь навернувшиеся от теплого воздуха слезы.

— Вот наконец стал выглядеть как настоящий мужик, помню, ты еще малой был, отца просил тебя постричь как любимого дядюшку, — нарушил тишину Родион, — а он все ерепенился. А зря. Знаешь, как практично — сполоснул с утра водой из ковшика, протер тряпицей и все — чистота и порядок, никакая живность не заведется.

— Соскользнет? — флегматично спросил Макс, а дальше сдержать рвущийся наружу смех было уже не реально.

Олег обогнул стол, приблизился к Дане, сгреб его в охапку, прижал к себе, с трудом выводя из ступора.

— Олежка, ты… ты правда вернулся, — просипел Даня куда-то в плечо, обнимая парня в ответ.

— Я же обещал.

— Он улетел, но обещал вернуться, — вставил свои пять копеек уже хорошо поддатый Максим, — садитесь уже за стол, жрать охота, потом сосаться будете.

И все стало как надо. Как должно было быть.

Даня уселся за стол, не выпуская из рук руку Олега, получил подзатыльник по лысой голове от мамы, попал в объектив Кристины, улыбнулся комплиментам дяди Родиона, которого пыталась отвлечь тетя Соня. Встретился взглядом с отцом, который тоже выглядел счастливым, будто разделяя радость с сыном.

— Олеж, а ты надолго? — помнится, утром Даня обещал больше не молчать и задавать вопросы в лоб, а обещания надо сдерживать.

— Насовсем. Я перевелся. Спасибо Сергею Викторовичу, что помог с документами разобраться.

— Вы все знали? — Даня обвел взглядом всю семью.

— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — вместо них ответил Олег, — просил ничего тебе не говорить. Потому и не звонил, что врать у меня плохо получается. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Даня был бы и рад разозлиться и обидеться на всех, и на Олега в первую очередь, но. Они были вместе, а разве остальное имело смысл? Сейчас его счастью не могло помешать буквально ничего, даже открытие, которое случилось в самой середине праздника, когда он вышел на кухню за мандаринами.

— Народ, там э-это, — влетел он в комнату, привлекая внимание остальных, — папа с Максом целуются.

— Да неужели, — без всякого интереса побормотала Крис, утыкаясь носом в телефон.

— И чего так пугать, я думала, там пожар, — махнула рукой мама.

Тетя Соня усмехнулась, дядя Родион начал рассказывать, как он опешил, когда впервые увидел это, а Олег потянул за руку, усаживая рядом с собой.

— Вот и не обязательно было об этом кричать, мог просто извиниться и выйти, — в комнату вплыл довольный Максим, похожий на кота, который только что отведал сметаны. Собственно, банка со сметаной в лице Сергея вошла за ним.

— Я не подумал, п-прости, Ма-макс, — смутился Даня.

— Данечка, если я сплю с твоим отцом, не обязательно называть меня мамой, — провозгласил Максим, повиснув на плече Трущева, и обратился уже к Олегу: — Ты же его заберешь к себе жить?

— А можно? — в один голос спросили Даня и Олег.

— Только после совершеннолетия, — воспротивилась мама.

— Назь, вечно ты всем все портишь, — вздохнул Максим и пьяно подмигнул Дане, намекая, что он все устроит.

У Дани не было причин не верить Максиму, ведь его совет сработал, и новая прическа принесла новую, счастливую жизнь.


End file.
